The Long Way Round
by Mandarin Fiend
Summary: "Northman? What do you think you're doing?" "Dancing with the most beautiful girl at this party." Sookie saves Eric from an unpleasant situation, even though she doesn't like him. He does his best to change that. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

The party was in full swing by the time Eric arrived. Someone had mentioned to someone else that their parents owned the old warehouse in the middle of nowhere that was going to be empty for a while, and it had escalated from there.

Half of the kids were clearly already off their faces. Jennifer Lopez was belting out 'Waiting for Tonight' via a couple speakers, and the bass was so loud that Eric felt it vibrating in his bones.

He pushed his way through the throngs, greeting people he knew as he went. At the far end was an area that had been designated as the dance floor, and Eric couldn't have been more surprised to see who was in the middle of it, owning it.

Sookie Stackhouse. She looked amazing. From the little he knew of her he would have never pegged her to be such a good dancer, let alone able to look so effortlessly sexy. The way the girl was moving was intoxicating.

Her hips swayed, she twirled and dipped with the music, and the look on her face was totally blissed-out. She was clearly enjoying herself greatly, maybe that's what made it so hard to look away?

He stared for a second, and then realized that half dozen fools around him were doing the same thing and snapped himself out of it.

She wasn't wearing anything fancy, in fact she was dressed-down compared to most of the other girls.

A pair of jeans, some boots and a white singlet completed her outfit. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

It was simple, and it showed every curve of her body. It wasn't the first time Eric found himself wanting Sookie Stackhouse.

Without realizing it he edged closer to her, maybe he'd make a move? But some other guy beat him to her first.

"H-hey ... Could I maybe ... dance with you?" he stammered, only just audible over the music.

Sookie looked at the guy, but didn't stop moving.

"Sweetie, can you actually dance?" asked Sookie kindly. The poor guy looked mortified. Sookie continued talking,

"Listen, I really like to dance, and I'm good at it right?" poor kid could only nod his head earnestly, as Sookie shimmied and gyrated around him, "How about you go back to your friends and leave the dancing to me okay? You can just watch ..." Sookie winked and twirled away from him.

He scurried away off the dance floor, probably to a dark corner somewhere to watch and commit the sight to his memory for later. A new song started, 'It's on,' from Three the Hard Way. It took Eric three strides to reach her.

Without a word he slipped her small hand into his, twirled her, and then pulled her back into him. He settled his other hand on her waist and took a deep breath. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"Northman? What do you think you're doing?" her big blue eyes glared up at him angrily, but she didn't try to escape his embrace. Yet.

"Dancing with the most beautiful girl at this party." replied Eric smoothly with a cocky smirk. Sookie's cheeks turned pink.

"More like cramping my style!" she retorted, snatching her hand from his and pushing his other hand off her waist. From the lilt in her voice, it was obvious that Sookie hailed from the South. Eric smiled, he liked listening to the gentle rise and fall of her accent.

"No I'm not, I like your style. I like you." he said.

"You don't _like_ me. What you'd _like_ is half a chance to get into my pants. Do me a favor and go use your pretty words on someone else."

"Sookie, I may not be a saint, but I'm nothing if not truthful. I do like you."

"Then you aren't looking to get between my legs tonight?" Sookie crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'd _love_ to get between your legs. If I had the chance, I would use it to have you screaming my name during the best sex of your life." Eric replied with boyish grin. Sookie blushed prettily.

"Don't to talk nasty to me Northman. I won't listen to that." she snapped heatedly. He chuckled, which only enraged her further.

"Won't you even dance with me?"

"I don't much feel like dancing anymore." she replied curtly.

"Then maybe you want to get out of here? My place or yours?" Eric waggled his blond eyebrows suggestively at her. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"You just don't know when to give up. Thanks for the offer Northman, but once again I'm not interested in being another notch in your bedpost." she said carelessly over her shoulder as she stalked away.

"Let me know when you change your mind Sookie. I don't mind being patient." he called after her. She flicked him the bird without even looking back.

Eric grinned cockily, admiring her retreating figure.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue.**

**So what do you think? What do you think will happen next? You like/hate/love? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eric Northman was a womanizing asshole. The first time Sookie ever met him officially was at 2am in the morning a few months before.

She was the kitchen, she'd had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep. He came stumbling out of her roommate's bedroom.

"_Hi, I'm Eric Northman."_ he said, grinning boyishly. His hair was all ruffled, and his shirt was wrinkled.

"_I've been calling you womanizing asshole in my head for a while now. I think I'll stick with it, suits you better."_ she retorted grumpily. She wasn't usually so rude, but it was the middle of the night, plus he startled her. He chuckled.

"_Hmm feisty. I like it. What's your name?"_ he said it very slowly, practically purring at her. He gave her a look she knew all too well, it was the look he had on his face when he was asking girls if they wanted to leave the bar with him.

"_Sookie Stackhouse, but you can call me_ unavailable. _Nice to meet you."_ she added the last part grudgingly because it went against her grain to be impolite.

"_You work at Shadows don't you?." _Shadows was the student bar on campus.

"_Yes, and I see you picking up girls so often that I know your moves off by heart." _Eric was grinning wolfishly.

"_You know my 'moves'?"_

"_Yep, and quite frankly I'm appalled that they work every time."_

"_What's your favorite?"_

"_My favorite move of yours? The best was when you spilled your drink on that girl and offered to help clean her up. That was so lame, I can't believe she left with you. You did it on purpose didn't you?" _

"_Would it work on you Sookie?"_

"_No way! Especially seeing as you just slept with my roommate. I suggest you get yourself checked, Dawn has a different guy in here every week."_

"_What move would work on you?"_

"_Sorry, but there is nothing at all that you could do to possess me to jump into bed with you, so if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep-"_

"_Can I come?"_

"_No, but you can let yourself out." _

There was no doubt in Sookie's mind that Eric Northamn was attractive. He was ridiculously tall with bright blue eyes, long blond hair, and he was wonderfully built, but the self assured grin he always wore and the sexual innuendo he put into everything he said didn't endear him to her.

It turned out that Dawn really liked Eric after their romp in the sheets, and she'd over heard their conversation. She was convinced that Sookie had stolen him from her when he never called her, and was a complete bitch to Sookie after that night.

The last straw was when their toilet clogged up and it turned out it was blocked by a doll with long blonde hair and pins stabbed through the heart … Sookie couldn't tell weather it was meant to be her or Northman.

The bottom line was that she wanted to get the hell out of student housing, so when her old childhood friend Lafayette mentioned that he had a room going, Sookie jumped at the opportunity and ditched Dawn.

That night at the party wasn't the first time Sookie had seen Northman since the incident at her dorm. Every time she worked, and he happened to be there he'd talk to her. He wasn't so bad when he wasn't trying to pick her up … but he was trying to pick her up most of the time so that was redundant.

The last time she'd seen him he actually split his drink on her (purposefully Sookie suspected) and 'gallantly' offered to help her clean up.

Seeing him again made her blood boil, (he stained her shirt!) and effectively killed her buzz. She had been in such a good mood too!

Sookie wandered through the crowd trying to find her flatmate, Lafayette. It was the end of the first semester, and he'd dragged her to this party citing that she needed to get out more.

It was partly true, she was studying law so she spent most of her time cooped up studying. She was halfway through her second year.

Lafayette found her first,

"Sookie! Girl, you better tell me that I _did not _just see you reject that fine piece of tall blond ass _again_?"

"If you like him so much, you go for him." she snapped back.

"Bitch you serious? That boy is sex on a stick, I woulda had him quicker than yo' pretty little head can count to ten if he weren't the straightest man at this party."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh. Lafayette was the most flamboyant, vibrant person she knew. He was gay and proud of it, and black as ebony.

That night his nails were painted fire-engine red, his eyes were heavily made up with orange shadow, and he was wearing gold colored jeans than sat so low you could see his red silk boxers. The top he wore looked like a singlet made of black fishnets.

"Listen Sookie? Don't be surprised if I don't come home tonight. Look at your 1o'clock ..." Sookie carefully peered around, and upon seeing the guy, snorted.

"You serious? I know that guy, his name's Tray. If Northman's the straightest guy here, Tray comes in at a really close second."

Speaking of Northman, he was right behind Tray, sipping a drink with a skinny blond girl talking at him. He was staring at her.

"Hooker, that was 11 o'clock. To the left." Sookie resolved to ignore Eric, and focused on the guy Lafayette was pointing out.

He was slim and tall, nothing special. He looked sort of what Sookie imagined a Mormon priest to look like.

"You think you're gonna get lucky with him tonight?"

"Sweetness, I don't _think_ it. I _know_s it."

"You always 'get lucky' when we go out." said Sookie pouting.

"Everybody likes chocolate." he replied fluttering his eyelashes. Sookie privately thought that Lafayette's tastes were so varied that he was just _bound_ to end up with someone at the end of the night.

"Go on, make your move. I'll see you later … or not." said Sookie with a smile. Lafayette licked his lips then sashayed towards the poor Mormon priest.

Sookie returned to the dance floor for awhile, she chatted to a few friends from her courses, and danced a bit more before she saw Lafayette again. He was following the tall slim Mormon priest outside ... He winked at her and Sookie knew she'd have the flat to herself that night.

A little while later she found herself tired, it was time to call a cab and go. She found it a tiny bit ironic that she would be the best sober driver ever (she pretty much _never_ drankunless it was a special, _special _occasion) if she had a car.

Before she called a cab however, she needed to use the bathroom

Sookie eventually found one but there was already someone in it. She really needed to pee so she waited, but ten minutes later she was getting impatient, and cursing the fact that there was only one cubicle. She knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, you all right in there?" she called. She heard a deep groan followed by a moan.

"Oh great." she muttered to herself. She was just resigning herself to waiting until she got home, when she heard a voice she recognized murmuring,

"No don't touch me … cut it out …" frowning, Sookie peered under the door and saw two pairs of legs.

There was a crate in the corner which she turned upside down and stood on to peer over the top. She was shocked with what she saw.

Eric Northman was stumped on the toilet seat. He was grimacing and blinking drowsily. There was a topless girl in his lap and her hands were _everywhere. _

He tried weakly to push her hand away, but she easily pinned his arms against the wall behind them, then started kissing her way down his throat.

Suddenly he looked up at her, and gave her look that screamed _'Help me!'_

Sookie jumped down quietly and pulled a coin out of her pocket. She jammed it into the lock and jiggled it around until latch was open, then she pushed the door open and cleared her throat loudly.

The girl looked like a possum caught in the head lights of an oncoming car. She was very skinny with greasy hair, dyed platinum blonde with a good inch of dark regrowth.

"What the fuck!" she screamed, scrambling to pull her top back over her head. Sookie recognized her, she was a first year called Ginger. Sookie also knew she could take her in a heart beat.

"Ginger, I think he wants you to keep your hand to yourself. What did you do to him?" said Sookie calmly, but inside she was seething. If she wasn't so mad she would have found it ironically funny, Eric Northman: date raped.

Ginger ignored her and pushed past her roughly to get out of the stall. Sookie sighed and crouched down in front of Eric who looked greatly relieved.

His face and neck were covered in smeared red lipstick vaguely in the shape of a pair of lips, and he had a dark spot below his chin that would be a lovely purple hickey in the morning.

"Think you can walk?" he grunted in a way that sounded like a yes, and pushed himself up to standing, leaning heavily on the walls of the cubicle. He seemed okay, just very confused and weak.

His pants were undone. Sighing, Sookie quickly pulled up the zipper, did up the button and rebuked the belt.

"Listen, is there anyone you want me to call to pick you up?" Eric shook his head. Sookie frowned.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call your parents? The police? An ambulance?" Sookie rattled off. Eric continued shaking his head,

"No. I'm … fine."

He took a step forward on shaky legs, then practically fell on Sookie. She managed to catch him, but he was a big guy, and very heavy.

"Northman, help me out here!" she gasped, buckling under his weight. He straightened himself out.

She sighed and thought hard about what to do. He was an asshole, he was cocky, but she couldn't just _leave_ him in the bathroom to fend for himself.

Despite his very inappropriate behavior towards her, and women in general, she couldn't leave him to potentially get_ raped _...

She helped him stumble out of the cubicle, then let him go once he had his center of gravity back.

"Northman, did you drive here tonight?" she asked slowly. He nodded.

"Where are your keys?"

"Back pocket."

"Hand them over." said Sookie holding out her hand. He did.

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"It's a red Corvette." Sookie snorted. _A red Corvette, of course ..._

"Alright. Come on," she turned to walk out, but Eric wasn't following her. She looked over her shoulder at him, to find him blatantly staring at her _ass._

"Northman? Hello?" he snapped out of it and grinned down at her innocently.

"You have a beautiful butt Sookie." he slurred. Sookie rolled her eyes, and lamented that Eric had reverted from being scared to an asshole so quickly.

"Gee, thanks."she snapped.

They got out of the bathroom back into the party. She had to speak up a little to be heard over the music.

"Okay I'm going to drive you home, where do you live?" before he could answer her a guy stormed right up to them. He saw Eric's face covered in lipstick, and his own contorted in rage.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled, then he hooked Eric, who fell like a ton of bricks.

"Hey leave him alone!" screamed Sookie grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

The guy turned around and back handed her across the face. Sookie was sent reeling, and she tasted blood in her mouth. He ignored her and turned back to Eric who was lying prone on the floor, but before he could do anything, a couple things happened in quick succession.

Ginger reappeared and started screaming bloody murder, a few burly guys jumped in to restrain the crazy-jealous-boyfriend, a friend of crazy-jealous-boyfriend sucker punched one of the burly guys, then it was an all out brawl.

A crowd gathered and started yelling and cat calling, and still Ginger's annoying shriek persisted over the ruckus.

Sookie stood up shakily and walked over to Ginger, and slapped her in the face. Hard. It had the desired effect, which was to get her to shut up. She stared at Sookie with wide scared eyes, clutching her cheek.

"I'm only going to ask you once. What did you put in his drink?"

"R-roofies." She stammered.

"How much? Do I need to take him to hospital to get his stomach pumped?"

"N-no. I don't think so."

"Don't ever do something like this again. Ever. Now get the hell out of my sight." Ginger couldn't comply fast enough.

Sookie took a deep breath, and darted over to Eric's side. He was conscious, and blinking blood out of his eyes dazedly. There was a gash on his forehead, he must have been kicked by one of the brawlers accidentally.

"Northman, get up! We need to get out of here!" she said. She wasted no time in getting behind him and trying to scoop him up to onto his feet. He helped and managed get vertical.

Sookie put his arm over her shoulder to steady him, then pulled him towards the exit.

It wasn't easy, Eric was a good foot taller than her and no doubt many pounds heavier, but he seemed to understand her urgency and cooperated to the best of his abilities.

After scanning the parking lot twice, she spotted the red Corvette. She unlocked the door and shoved Eric in the passenger seat, then ran around to the drivers side.

She started her up. It was manual, and she cursed at the gears as they stuck when she tried to push it into reverse. Finally, they peeled away from the warehouse.

"Northman? You still with me?" she glanced over at him. He stared back at her with wide eyes.

Silently he reached up gently touched her face with his hand. She didn't even realize she was crying until Eric brushed away the tears.

"Can you stop crying? Its making me feel uncomfortable." He said bluntly. Sookie reined herself in, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush." she snapped at him, rubbing her face furiously. She drove on autopilot to her place.

(...0)

**Whatcha think? :) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

It was like a dream. Everything was blurry, swirling around him.

"_We're here." _Sookie's voice said. Eric gripped the door handle and pushed. He stepped out of the car, and the next second he was face-down on the ground. He rolled over and smelled petrol. He was under his car?

_'Come on Northman, I need you to help me. I'm not strong enough to carry you all the way up myself!'_

Someone grabbed his arms and pulled him back. A small, soft body molded to his side, holding him up. His own body was fighting him, he doubled over to empty the contents of his stomach. He could smell grass, and there was a burning taste in the back of his throat.

He felt very hot, so he shrugged off his jacket. He was moving again. Time passed, he wasn't sure how much, then Sookie was talking to him again.

_'Can you stand here for a second without falling over?'_

"Piece of cake." he said. And it would be right? The next second he was on the ground again. How embarrassing...

Evidently he hadn't emptied the entire contents of his stomach because his body was ready to start round two. He made a sound...

_'Shit! Not on the carpet!'_

Suddenly he was kneeling on blue tiles. His head was resting against cool white porcelain. That time he was _sure_ he got it all out of him.

He heard a noise and looked up.

It was Sookie again. He heard a 'thud' then he felt a dull pain on his forehead. Sookie was wincing.

"I think that hurt." he mumbled, putting his hand over where the pain was coming from. The heavy porcelain toilet seat cover had fallen on his head …

Sookie moved him out of the way and put the seat cover safely down.

_'Sit here for me.' _she said patting it. He did as he was told.

'_Arms up please.' _She pulled off his shirt and he shivered. She wiped his face with something warm and damp, then she did the same to his hands.

_'This might sting a little.' _she dabbed at his forehead with something, and it hurt like hell. He said as much.

_'I'm sorry, nearly done okay?'_

She put a bandage on his head, then gave him an icepack to hold against his cheek. He didn't realize until then that it was throbbing.

'_Is there anyone you want me to call for you? Family, parents, friends?'_

He thought hard.

"I want to stay here with you." he said truthfully. Sookie sighed audibly.

_'Won't you have anyone worried about you at home?' _he shook his head.

"My dad's gone, my mother won't care. My sister's away." he shrugged.

_'Oh Eric …' _

Sookie was brushing away his tears.

"I don't know why I'm crying ..." he mumbled.

Sookie tutted, and pulled him into a hug. She was warm, and she smelled like strawberries. She made soothing sounds, and stroked his hair.

"You're being very nice to me." said Eric confusedly. Sookie let him go and stood up. She looked down at him with a sad smile.

_'Come on.' _she took his hand and pulled him somewhere else. She removed his shoes, and then she disappeared.

Eric got up. He stumbled into a room, and saw that Sookie was grabbing things from the closet.

_'This is my room.' _she said.

Eric took off his pants, and flopped onto her bed.

"Can I sleep in here?" he added as an after thought.

_'No way!' _

"Goodnight Sookie."

"_Northman? Eric Northman! You will _not_ be sleeping in my bed!"_

Too late, he was already out.

(.0.0.0)

When Eric came to, there someone was banging on the door. He groaned and cracked open an eye against the harsh sunlight that was invading the room. The banging persisted, and it felt like it was beating on the inside of his skull. There was a radio on, playing country music softly.

'_Where the hell am I?'_

He was in a bed, in a room that didn't look remotely familiar. He thought hard about the night before. What happened to him?

He remembered a skinny blond giving him a drink. What drink was it? He couldn't remember. He remembered being in the bathroom with someone, and he remembered Sookie.

Sookie was there, and she looked hot as hell, she had been dancing...

Maybe he was with Sookie? He smiled, then frowned. If he had been with Sookie where was she now? He wasn't wearing anything but his boxers and socks. He decided to take his lack of clothing as a good sign.

"Jason calm down! I'm coming!" that was Sookie's voice. So he _was_ at her place. Who was Jason?

"Hey Sook- Holy fucking shit! What the hell happened?"

"Jase, calm down,"

"Who the the hell did that to you?"

Eric was becoming more uncomfortable by the second, maybe he gave Sookie some really obvious hickeys the night before? As much as he hoped that was the case, he didn't want to get into a fight with this 'Jason' and it was worrying that he couldn't remember.

He swung his feet out of the bed and stood, but quickly found that he had to lean on the bed post to steady himself for a moment. He felt very strange ... Once the room stopped spinning he spied his jeans folded neatly on top of a chest of draws. He grabbed them and pulled them on quickly then glimpsed his face in the vanity.

_What the hell?_

His mouth was wide open in shock as he took in a bandage over one of his eyebrows, and a massive black swelling on his right cheek. Just underneath his jaw was another bruise, but it was a splotchy red...

Definitely a hickey, but for the life of him he couldn't remember how it got there. He turned the other way to find no less than four more hickeys dotted over his chest. He couldn't remember how _any_ of it got there, and Sookie didn't strike him as the type to like it rough …

He heard her speaking again,

"Lafayette took me to this party, and these two guys got into a fight and I got caught in the middle of it. That's all."

"Shit Sook, you need to be more careful. What were you doing at this _party_ anyway? Didn't you have work?"

"Jason, I'm a grown woman I don't need you telling me to be more careful, and what I do in my free time on the weekend is my business."

"Like hell it is! I won't have my baby sister running all over the city like some-"

"You better not finish that sentence Jason Stackhouse." Sookie's voice took on a menacing tone, "You take home a different girl every weekend! There are practically _no_ women left in Bon Temps between the ages of twenty and thirty who you haven't fucked or dated!"

"Well it's different for you! If you're just out here to be a slut and not to get a college degree you may as well just do in Bon Temps and look after Gran!"

Eric found himself creeping out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards the voices. He spotted them through a door that led to the living room.

Sookie was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, and there was a handsome man with the same blond hair and blue eyes as her. He was in jeans and flannel.

"I visit her every week Jason, and she's your grandmother too! And you have no idea how hard I'm working for this education, how dare you insinuate something like that. You should know me better." Jason sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"Sorry Sook. I know you don't mess around. It's just … well Gran doesn't want to worry you but I don't think she's been doing so well lately." there was silence for a moment.

"Jason, you and me both know she wouldn't want me to give up a college education." said Sookie softly. They were quiet for a moment.

"Wait a second, who does this belong to Sook?" asked Jason. Eric recognized the leather jacket he'd been wearing the night before, it was laid over the back of the sofa. Sookie sighed.

"Don't tell me it belongs to Lafayette, because there's no way this would fit!"

"Jase, the protective older brother thing was cool in high school when I was fifteen, but I'm _twenty_ years old now, okay? It's _my_ life. When have you ever known me to not do the right thing?"

"Why is it here? Did you have some guy here?" Jason steam-rolled right over what she had said.

Eric didn't like the way Jason was speaking to her, and he didn't like how he was getting in her face. Before he knew it he was striding into the room.

"It's my jacket." he said.

Sookie and Jason both turned to look at him with identical shocked expressions on their faces. For some reason telling them it was his jacket made sense at the time, but now Eric doubted that he should have made himself known.

"Hi, I'm Eric." he said grinning broadly, and extending a hand to Jason.

Jason's face hardened as he took in Eric's bruised face the hickeys, and the fact that he didn't have a shirt on …

"You sure know how to pick 'em sis, he gets into fights, lets you get hurt and you let him _fuck you_? Or maybe he's the one who hit you."

Eric's eyes fell on Sookie's face and suddenly he felt like he was going to throw up. There was an ugly red mark on one side of her face, someone had obviously slapped her _hard_.

"You shut the hell up Jason! You don't know what happened, Eric didn't do this."

To say he was relieved that it wasn't him who hurt Sookie was a gross understatement, and that was the first time Sookie ever called him anything other than _Northman_ or _asshole_. It wasn't lost on him. He fought the urge to grin.

"Looks like he's on drugs too!" Eric quickly stopped grinning. Why was he smiling so much?

"You know what _else_ this looks like Sookie? It looks like you're throwing away Uncle Bartlett's money on this college thing."

"W-what?" Sookie's face visibly paled.

"When he died he left all his money to you, and Gran set it up as a college fund. Didn't leave anything to the rest of us even though you were nothing but mean to him when he was alive, and happy when he was gone." spat Jason bitterly.

"I … I never knew ..."

"Gran didn't want me to tell you, didn't want you to feel bad about being left everything to yourself, but I think you should be fucking grateful Sookie." Jason meant for the comment to hurt, and it looked as if it hit a sore spot.

Sookie looked as though she was going to pass out.

Eric cleared his throat, and tried to clear his head. He was relieved when his voice came out sounding like himself.

"First of all, I don't think you should talk to your sister that way. Second of all, I didn't sleep with her last night. I came here with her flatmate." Jason looked incredulous. Eric couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Maybe he _had_ been doing drugs …?

"You … You're gay? With _Lafayette_?" said Jason, approaching hysteria. _Lafayette is a guy! _Thought Eric giddily. He figured he may as well run with it.

"Some of the time." he replied nonchalantly, "You can apologize to Sookie for your rude behavior now." he put a bit of an edge into his voice.

"Who do you think you are? This is none of your business, and what the hell happened to _your_ face?"

"Jason Stackhouse, Sookie is your sister. You came here, yelled at her because someone hit her, accused her of sleeping around when she hasn't, and told her to give up her education to look after your grandmother because you are too busing fucking around to." Eric paused here, and grinned down at Jason lazily, (He was much taller) "In answer to your question, if you think _my_ face is bad, you should see the other guy's." Eric's words were laced with threat.

Jason's mouth hung open, making him look more than a little gormless.

Eric had a sudden vision of hamsters running lazily on wheels in Jason's brain powering everything – maybe that's why he seemed so slow? Finally Jason's hamsters seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Uhh … Sorry Sook. I guess I assumed the worst, I mean _look_ at the guy." said Jason gesturing at Eric sheepishly.

"You see something you like hamster?" asked Eric. He licked his lips and tensed up his muscles, striking a pose.

"Hamster? It's _Jason_. And no, that's not what I meant-" said Jason quickly eying Eric fearfully,

"Hamster!" Eric yelled back.

"Eric, shush." said Sookie quietly. Grinning, Eric complied.

"Why'd you come out here today Jason?"

"Well, Gran bought Mrs Fortenberry's old car, so she doesn't need her's anymore and she's givin' it to you. She asked me to drop it off today as a surprise ..." said Jason eying Eric wearily.

"Oh … Well thanks."

Jason pushed a set of keys into Sookie hands and said his goodbyes hastily before getting the hell out of there.

Eric chuckled gleefully once Jason was gone, and refocused his attention on Sookie. She was still pale, and she was shaking.

"Why did you lie to him? Why did you say those things?" she asked quietly.

"I guess … I didn't like the way he was talking to you," replied Eric honestly, "He was upsetting you. I wanted to punch him but I didn't think you'd want me making him match us." Eric was losing focus, he was swaying slightly. His palms felt sweaty.

"Well he's my brother! We don't always get along great, but him and Gran are all the family I have left! I don't appreciate you meddling, I can speak for myself. I can take care of myself," her voice cracked a little at the end, "And why they hell were you calling Jason _hamster_?"

"I couldn't help it. When he was trying to think, I got a mental image of a hamster wheel with a really slow hamster on it running his brain." said Eric guiltily.

There was silence for a moment.

"Hamsters...?" said Sookie incredulously.

"_Slow_ hamsters." replied Eric nodding, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Suddenly Sookie was laughing till tears ran down her face. Eric smiled, then he blinked and staggered a bit. He really wasn't feeling like himself …

The next second he was lying on his back on Sookie's couch. She was peering down at him looking worried, and there were still tears running down her face.

"Your couch is tiny." half his legs were hanging off. He sighed as something cool touched his face … Sookie had a wet face cloth. She seemingly conjured up a blanket from midair and tucked it around him.

"Sookie… I feel strange."

"Just sleep it off Northman, you'll feel better afterward okay?"

"Alright ..." he heard her sniffing quietly, and then he was gone again.

(.0.)

While Eric was asleep, Sookie went to her room and curled into a ball and cried her eyes out. Jason didn't know why their Gran had kept their uncle's contribution a secret, but she did.

She didn't want his money, she didn't want anything to do with him.

Her uncle Bartlett had been … funny. He died when she was nine, and she had never in her life been more relieved.

She sorted through her mixed feelings, her hopes, her fears, and came to a conclusion that she could live with. She felt a lot calmer after that.

She took a long hot shower and dressed herself carefully, before checking on Eric.

He was out cold, snoring lightly. His hair fell into his face, and he looked ridiculously squished up on the tiny couch.

She decided to fix some lunch, even though she didn't much feel like eating. Eric would probably be hungry when he woke up. She'd feed him and send him on his way.

After that she decided to try and cover up the bruise on her face. She didn't want to risk another reaction like Jason's, and seeing as Lafayette probably cared for her more than Jason did, it would be a given when he got home and saw her face. The concealer worked pretty well.

At two o'clock Lafayette arrived home. She could tell, she heard his key in the lock.

"Yo Sookie, you home?" he called. He stopped dead when he took in the scene in the living room.

Sookie was curled up in an armchair with a cup of coffee, and Eric Northman was still out cold on the couch. He had moved a bit on his sleep, and the blanket had slipped revealing most of his naked torso. He was snoring lightly.

"Hey Lafayette … Did you have a good night?" asked Sookie nervously. He was in his fishnet top and gold jeans from the night before.

"_Oh no you didn't!"_ squealed Lafayette, "Sookie, I never woulda thought you had it in you, but you go girl!"

"Lafayette, let me explain. This is _soooo_ not what it looks like!"

"Bitch, you know what this looks like?"

"Yeah but-" Lafayette cut her off.

"It looks like you brought Mr Sexy home last night and fucked his brains out so hard that he's down for the count! Please tell tell me that this is what happened?" Lafayette was excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"No-"

"Come on Sookie, you of all people could use a good lay, and I'll bet my momma's best Sunday hat that that boy woulda been a _gourmet _lay. I'll even forgive you for doin' it on my couch. Can't blame you for not makin' it to the room-"

"Lafayette, calm down! You might wake him up, let me explain." Sookie face was as red as a fire engine.

"Bitch, _of course_ you're going to explain! You're going to give me _all_ the gory details." Sookie made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat.

"Lafayette, look at his face." There was silence while Lafayette took in the big black bruise on Eric's cheek, and the bandage on his forehead.

"Huh. Never woulda figured you for one to like it rough-" Sookie snorted,

"You and I both know that wasn't me."

"At least tell me you got some last night?" Sookie shook her head. Lafayette sighed exaggeratedly.

"Well there's still time, when he wakes up..." Lafayette waggled is eyebrows suggestively, and it was uncanny how much he resembled Eric when he did that. It was creepy, almost as if they were channeling each other.

"Last night someone spiked Northman's drink with Roofies, and I found him." said Sookie. Lafayette looked stumped for a second.

"Alright, spill." he said finally.

They sat at the kitchen table and Sookie explained what happened the night before at the warehouse. By the time she got to the part when she was trying to get Eric out of the warehouse and away from the brawl, Lafayette was scowling deeply.

"Fuck Sookie … I'm gonna go fuckin' Bruce Lee on that motherfucker, and that Ginger bitch is fuckin' crazy." Lafayette tended to curse a lot when he was angry, and he was absolutely furious that some guy had slapped Sookie.

"No need, once Eric sleeps off the drugs he can press charges against both of them. That's attempted rape, assault, maybe even reckless endangerment. At the very least they'll both have to do some serious community service."

"Fuck … I feel like shit that I left you at that party alone last night Sookie. That boy is no lightweight, how the hell did you get him in here by yourself?"

"Did you see that red Corvette parked on the curb?"

"I fuckin' hate you if that's his and you drove it." said Lafayette with a straight face. Sookie laughed, and Lafayette groaned.

"Sookie, honey, you're killing me!"

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight last night, I probably should have taken him to the hospital or maybe to his place, but I was running on fumes, and I automatically came straight here. I parked up outside, and he tried to get out but he fell straight away. The car's on a bit of a slope out there, and he rolled under. He's freaking heavy, took me ages to pull him out, and then he threw up everywhere."

"I saw that mess out there, he didn't throw up in here did he?" Sookie shook her head.

"I got him to the bathroom in time for our carpet, but not for his shirt. I had to put it in the wash. I cleaned him up a bit, then I put him in the living room on the couch. I went to my room to grab a blanket and some pillows, but he followed me and pretty much curled up on _my _bed and passed out." said Sookie bitterly.

"So he slept on your bed last night?" Sookie nodded her head reluctantly.

"Did you sleep in it with him?"

"Yeah, I was really tired," said Sookie guiltily, "But he was outside the covers, and I put pillows between us. It was so awkward, he woke up in the middle of the night crying, and mumbling in some foreign language. In the end I had to hold his hand so he would shut up and go to sleep."

"Hooker, you fucking went to sleep _holding hands_ with him?" Lafayette was incredulous. He didn't need add _'Why is that all you did?' _His tone implied it.

"Even if I wanted anything to do with him, it's not like I could take advantage of him all drugged up like he was."

"He wouldn't have cared! He's been trying to get into your pants for months!"

"Seriousily Lafayette, that's screwed up on so many levels." said Sookie shaking her head, but that was Lafayette for you.

"So if he slept in your bed, why is he on the couch now?"

"Jason came over earlier." Lafayette winced,

"He saw Eric?" Sookie nodded hanging her head.

"It was like watching a train wreck, Jason went mental and Eric was acting like crack-head. It was ... surreal."

"I'm surprised you two are still alive if he caught you in bed together."

"He didn't. I was already up when he came over, it was fine until Eric wandered into the living room with this big dopey grin on his face." If Sookie were being truthful with herself, she would admit that Eric's unguarded dopey smile was adorable.

"He told Jason that he was here with you, not me. In hindsight, it was actually the funniest thing ever. He flirted with Jason to get rid of him." Sookie chuckled as she remembered the horrified expression on Jason's face...

"He told Jason he was gay with me?" Lafayette got a far-off blissful look in his eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd mind. Anyway, after that he kind of zonked out on the -" Sookie was cut off by Lafayette's phone ringing. The ring-tone was the chorus from _'Swing_' by Savage.

Lafayette gave Sookie an apologetic look and pulled out his phone.

"Hey baby … Shit, yeah I'm so sorry … Okay ... Give me a second." Lafayette hung up.

"That was the guy from last night. Bob. I forgot that he's waitin' downstairs for me, I only came back to check on you. I can go down and tell him to go-"

"No, Lafayette it's fine, you can go. Once Northman wakes up I'll be sending him on his way anyway."

"Uh-huh," said Lafayette with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Well you kids have fun." he said with a wink.

"But really Sookie, if he tries anything funny, you call me and I will fuck his shit up okay?" said Lafayette seriously.

"I'll be fine Lafayette."

(..0.0)

At quarter to three, Eric finally came to again. Sookie was in her room reading a book when he staggered in.

"Sookie, what happened last night?" he said. He had the blanket clutched around him, and he winced as he walked. Sookie marked her place carefully and put her book down.

"Are you yourself now Northman?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember much of what happened last night?"

"It's … really blurry. Just tell me I didn't sleep with Ginger, please."

"You didn't. I found you before she managed to get your pants off." Eric let out a breath.

"Good. She probably had STIs for Africa." muttered Eric. Sookie chuckled.

"You were looking for me?" he asked curiously.

"No, but I found you regardless. In a nutshell, at that party last night Ginger put Roofies in your drink. I stopped her from … well, you know, and brought you here where you slept it off."

"Did I get into a fight? What happened to my face?"

"Ginger's boyfriend laid into us." Eric's jaw tightened,

"He hurt you?"

"Its covered up with concealer. He hit you in the face really hard and you fell, then it looked as if he was going to kick you while you were down so I tried to stop him," said Sookie shrugging, "You got the worst of it. It turned into an all-out brawl, so I got us out of there."

"How did we get here?"

"In your car." silence …

"You drove my car?" said Eric, clearly horrified.

"Oh shut up. It was an emergency and my brother taught me how to drive manual when I was thirteen so you can chill. It's still in perfect condition. Are you hungry?" Eric nodded.

"Well come on."

He followed her out of her room and into the kitchen. She got a sandwich on a plate out of the fridge and placed it in front of him along with a glass of water, then she left the room to get Eric's shirt.

She grabbed his car keys and his leather jacket too.

When she got back to kitchen the sandwich had vanished and Eric was throwing back the glass of water.

He looked strange sitting in her kitchen, almost too big to fit. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders was bright red and made him look like a giant red marshmallow. Sookie suppressed a snigger.

"Well here's your stuff ..."

Eric put the glass down and laid the blanket over the back of a chair. He made a big show of stretching and pulling his shirt over his head which Sookie suspected was meant to be for her benefit. She rolled her eyes.

"Smells good ..." he murmured sniffing at his freshly laundered shirt. He pulled on his leather jacket too.

"So what happened earlier with you brother? I told him I was gay with your roommate?"

"Yeah … Jason's a bit overprotective of me. He was going mental because he thought I had some guy over and then _you_ popped up, and you were acting like a -"

"Crack-head?" Eric supplied helpfully.

"Yes."

"Just so we are very clear, I like _women_ Sookie. Not men." said Eric with a rakish smile. Sookie snorted.

"No doubt about that..."

"So what exactly happened last night?" Eric asked.

"You were in the bathroom with Ginger, locked in a cubicle. I heard you telling her to get off, so I got the door open and told her to leave you alone. You were covered in Ginger's lipstick, not to mention all those …" Sookie trailed off gesturing at her own neck in the spots where Eric was bruised. (Hickey-ed)

"Go on." said Eric.

"Her boyfriend saw you covered in kisses the same shade as Ginger's lipstick, exiting the bathroom that Ginger had no doubt seconds earlier run out of, so he punched you, which is how you got that lovely shiner. I try to stop him, he slaps me, then it turns into a massive fight. One of the guys fighting must have kicked you, which is how you got the cut, I get us out of there."_ Whew_. Sookie took a deep breath.

"And then you brought me here?"

"Yeah, sorry I don't know where you live and I was a little bit overwhelmed last night. I practically had to carry you to the elevator which was a mission and a half."

"I was unconscious?" asked Eric.

"No … you were just extremely _lucid_. Anyway, I cleaned you up a bit, and then _you_ took off your pants and passed out on _my_ bed." said Sookie accusingly.

"I knew I'd make it between your sheets somehow." replied Eric with a smirk. Sookie wasn't amused, she ignored his comment.

"You probably have another bruise from where the toilet seat fell on your head." she snapped instead.

"Sookie, would you like to know where I live? We could go there now, my bed is much bigger than yours." said Eric with a wink. Sookie could hardly believe his audacity, she ignored his comment again and opted to change the subject.

"I didn't call the police last night because I was distracted, but you should visit the station and report Ginger and her boyfriend."

"Can I have your number?" asked Eric.

"Why? So you can harass me over the phone?" said Sookie dryly.

"I can't remember so well what exactly happened last night, the police may want to talk to you." Sookie saw logic in his argument, and even though she didn't want him to have her number, she scribbled it out on a scrap of paper and quickly handed it to him before she could regret it too much.

He held her hand for longer than necessary and smiled widely when she pulled her hand out of his grip abruptly and quickly stood out of his reach.

"Did you sleep in your bed with me last night Sookie?" Sookie flushed pink.

"You did didn't you?" said Eric with his signature smirk, "What else did we do last night?"

"Northman, stop it."

"Stop what?" Eric stood up and towered over her. He had a predatory look in his eyes, which were roaming over her body.

"I don't like the way you talk to me."

"Why not? I love talking to _you_ ..."

"Everything you say has dirty undertones, I'm sick of you trying to get into my pants. Why can't you just be normal?" Sookie was getting worked up, her hands were balled into fists.

"So fuck me and get it over and done with." countered Eric, taking long strides towards her until she was backed against the wall and he was an inch from her. She gasped as he deliberately put an arm against the wall behind her and in leaned towards her.

"Or did that already happen last night? I want you Sookie." he said in a deep voice, right into her ear.

She pushed him away with as much force as she could muster.

"You can't have me, that didn't happen last night, and it never will! How many times do I have to say it to get through to you!"

"That's boring. Can't I take you out sometime?" asked Eric pouting.

"Are you asking me out?" said Sookie quietly.

"I like you." said Eric simply, with a shrug.

"Eric, you keep saying that. We both know you taking me out would it's just a means to an end, the end being you getting laid."

"Sookie, you're very beautiful. Any male in his right mind who sees you is going to be thinking about getting your naked body under him, and fast. At least I'm honest about it, and I can guarantee you would enjoy it just as much as I would, and I'd love to take you out."

"The only reason you're asking me out is becuase I won't just sleep with you which is just... Argh!" Sookie let out a frustrated growl.

"You know what, typical! Eric Northman acting like an asshole. Why am I surprized?" yelled Sookie. She had had enough. She grabbed Eric by the wrist roughly and pulled him behind her to the door.

"You don't get it. There are your shoes. Put them on. Your car is parked downstairs, you can't miss it. Stay out of trouble Northman, okay?" Sookie crossed her arms over her chest.

"What don't I get?" he asked frowning.

"That last night someone tried and nearly succeeded in taking advantage of you in the worst way possible! You were almost _raped_ Eric! Do you realize that?" exploded Sookie.

"Of course I do, but it didn't happen. Why should I dwell on it?" replied Eric heatedly.

"I'm not saying you should dwell on it. I'm saying that as the person who saved you from that situation, the least you could do is fucking moderate your behavior towards me!"

"Why did you?" said Eric suddenly. Sookie blanked.

"What do you mean why?"

"You were very kind to me. Last night you took care of me. Why?" Eric's face held no trace of his usual swagger or flirtatiousness. He was completely serious, and staring at her very intensely. It made Sookie distinctly uncomfortable, she wasn't used to _this_ Eric. She wasn't quite sure how to handle him.

"Well … I … I couldn't just leave you to get beat up, it wouldn't have been right to leave you so helpless." _That, and I've been in a helpless situation before, and I would have given anything for someone to help me. _Added Sookie in her head.

Eric smiled, a real genuine smile and Sookie was taken aback for a moment by how lovely it was. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll give into me one day ..."

"Screw you Northman." snapped Sookie. She pushed him out the door and shut it in his face as soon as he had his shoes on.

"With pleasure!" he called from the other side.

**Whew I must have re-written this chapter and parts of it a million times, and even then I'm not sure if I'm happy with it. **The 'a' button doesn't work on my keyboard so every time I need to use it I have to copy d paste it, or else spell check heaps so sorry for any mistakes.****

** What do you think?** **Good, bad? Reviewing is a great way to be constructive ... :) **

**Thanks!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eric spent the rest of the week in a state of numb shock. He reported what happened to the police, then went about everything like he normally did, but his heart wasn't in it.

What snapped him out of his slump was finding Sookie's phone number crinkled up in his jacket pocket.

_Sookie..._

He decided to call her, even though he was probably the last person she wanted to hear from.

"Hello?" she picked up on the first ring. Eric felt better just hearing her voice.

"Hi Sookie … It's Eric Northman." silence …

"Hi Northman. How are you?" she sounded tired, resigned. Eric swallowed.

"Fine. I reported what happened to the police. They arrested Ginger and her boyfriend that night anyway though. Turns out that Ginger was in possession of _a lot _of illegal drugs."

"And her boyfriend?"

"He assaulted the police officer that arrested her."

"Okay, well it's good that it's been resolved. I've got to go-"

"Wait a second," said Eric quickly, "Sookie I just wanted to say… I reacted badly." _Just don't hang up on me until I can convince you to not hate me_.

"What do you want?" she said suspiciously. Eric was taken aback for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you call me? Really?"

"To apologize..." Sookie snorted.

"That was your apology? It sucked." she said flatly. Eric cleared his throat,

"O brilliant ray of starlight it grieves me deeply that my inability to control myself in your luminous presence has offended you. Please accept my most heartfelt apologies." that earned him a chuckle. He smiled.

"That's a little better." she said grudgingly.

"Please let me take you out to make it up to you." Sookie snorted, and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _'Give them an inch and they take a mile.'_

"I like you." said Eric.

"That's great, but I'm still not going out with you." said Sookie stubbornly

"It was worth a shot anyway." said Eric glumly.

"You get an 'A' for persistence and an 'A+' for being annoying." replied Sookie tartly.

"You'll find there are many areas where I could score an A ... If you let me."

"Northman, I'm starting to think you have a problem. You really can't control yourself can you?" said Sookie hotly.

"To be honest, I'm not normally so ..."

"Impertinent?"

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"Promiscuous?"

"That's a bit str-"

"Inconsiderate?"

"I'm normally a lot smoother. I can't seem to control myself around you." he finally said. It was true; it was as if he couldn't help what he said around her.

"You'd probably made a lot more headway if you were just _nice_ to me." said Sookie exasperatedly.

"I'm not nice to you already?"

"No, not really. You're infuriating."

"So what if I was '_nice_' to you? Would you go out with me then?"

"No. I already know what you're like." said Sookie.

"What do you mean?" asked Eric frowning.

"Well I'd know that you weren't being nice because you respected me or had good manners, it'd be a lie for you to get sex."

"That really isn't fair. Sure, I want to have sex with you but that doesn't mean that I don't want to take you out and be nice to you. I think you're being unnecessarily hostile towards me."

"First impressions are everything _womanizing asshole,_ and funnily enough every impression you've made since then has tended to concur with the first, so excuse me for being _hostile!_" said Sookie hostilely.

"I'll never win will I?" said Eric gloomily.

"It's not about _winning _Eric. What you want from me isn't something I want to give you." said Sookie firmly.

"And what do_ you_ want Sookie?"

"For you to _stop_ making nasty comments. _Stop_ all the innuendos. _Stop_ asking me out." She replied promptly.

"So why did you tell me to be nice to you if you're not willing to give me a chance?"

"I told you to be nice so that next time you meet a girl you like you don't scare her off by being obscenely overbearing_._ You should be nice anyway, not just because you want something from someone."

"I scared you off?"

"_Terrified_ me off more like. Anyway, I need to go. Good luck with … things." said Sookie awkwardly. She hung up on him.

A moment later Eric put down the phone, trying to figure out why he was so disappointed.

**(.)**

A month passed. A whole month and Eric hadn't seen Sookie once. The holidays ended and he went back to class. He threw himself into school work to stop himself from thinking about her too much, but his improved attitude towards his studies was undermined by the fact that he went to the bar where Sookie worked every other night hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't get her out of his head. He tried calling again a few times, but he never got through. He decided to go see her, what for he had no idea. He just wanted to.

He remembered to where she lived, and parked up on the sloped curb by her building. Before he knew it he was in front of her door. It was a Friday late-afternoon. He hoped she was home.

He knocked twice.

The door opened to reveal a black man dressed in a pink tank top made of shiny lycra, with a pair of jeans that sat _very_ low, showing off his matching pink silk boxers. He was wearing pink eyeshadow and nail polish too.

Eric was momentarily too stunned to speak. Maybe he knocked on the wrong door?

The guy gave him a thorough eye-fuck, starting at the hem of his jeans and finishing at his chest. He leaned against the door frame casually and batted his eyelashes.

"Hello gorgeous. You come back to be my real boyfriend this time?" this guy's voice was promiscuity itself. And Sookie found _him _offensive?

"You must be Lafayette ..." said Eric slowly.

"The one and only. _You_ must be the punk-ass bitch Sookie saved from being date-raped last month." Uh-oh, his voice went from dripping sex to dripping venom.

"That's me. Is Sookie here?" said Eric impatiently getting right to the point.

Lafayette's eyes narrowed,

"You got some nerve coming here and askin' for her. She's gone."

"When will she be back?"

"She dropped out. You got idea why? See I have a few and they mostly start with _you_, so hows about you tell me what the fuck you did to upset her so I can figure out how to fix it pretty boy?"

Eric didn't expect that.

"She dropped out?" he said slowly.

"Yeah, her and her beautiful 3.7 GPA dropped out to go back to Bon Temps to wait tables. Fuckin' waste."

"Why do you think it has anything to do with me?"

"Sookie's been actin' strange ever since that night you spent here."

"How far from here is Bon Temps?" asked Eric.

"Hour drive maybe-"

"Where does she live?" he demanded without missing a beat.

"Say what? Hell no. Sookie doesn't want anything to do with you! Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to talk to her." said Eric calmly,

"Nuh-uh. No way I'm telling you." said Lafayette crossing his arms over his chest.

Eric glared at him, already formulating plans to steal Sookie's address, maybe he could ask around at the bar? Until Lafayette coughed discreetly.

"Unless that is … we're takin' your car?"

… **20 minutes later …**

Eric couldn't believe it.

He was letting a black man wearing pink eye-shadow drive his baby.

He was letting a black man wearing pink eye-shadow drive his baby, _and _crank up '_The Pussy Cat Dolls_' so loud that the windows vibrated with the bass, all to see a girl who wanted nothing to do with him ...

Eric decided to not think about it too much.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!" _Lafayette sang along, shimmying all around the steering wheel. Eric gripped the hand rests tightly, fearing for his life.

Eric liked to drive fast, he had a Corvette so going fast was given.

Lafayette liked to try and break the sound barrier.

It wouldn't be so bad if he weren't multitasking by singing and jiggling around in the driver's seat, but as it was, every time they came to a corner Lafayette _didn't slow down_ and only turned the wheel at the last second like the didn't see the massive bends in the road until they were upon them.

Eric found himself being pushed around in his seat by the momentum, until he actually started feeling a little ill...

"Lafayette?"

"Hmm?_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was free like me? Don't cha-"_

"The speed limit."

"What 'bout it?"

"You two need to get acquainted. Slow the fuck down." pouting, Lafayette complied.

"And what the hell are we listening to?"

Lafayette had insisted on bringing a CD with him. A new song came on …

"_I ain't saying she a gold digger, but she ain't messin' with no broke-"_

"It's my man Kayne West!" Lafayette practically squealed.

"Who?" Lafayette opened his mouth a few times and closed it again.

"Bitch, you fuckin' kidding me?" Eric shrugged.

"Well yo' winy white ass and Kayne West about to get _acquainted_." Eric groaned as Lafayette turned the music up even louder.

… **30 minutes later …**

"Are you sure this is the way? … Lafayette!" Eric had to raise his voice to be heard above the music.

"What?" yelled back Lafayette. Eric turned down the volume.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Lafayette scoffed and turned to look at him,

"_Please_, I was born and bred in Bon Temp. I know the way like the back of my hand _bitch_."

"Eyes on the road." said Eric exasperatedly. Lafayette just turned back up the volume. The road they were driving down was surrounded by bush on all sides, and it wound around like crazy.

Eric was pretty sure he was going to have a crick in his neck from being whip-lashed every five seconds. Even though he had slowed down, Lafayette just seemed to be particularly bad at taking corners.

Eric made a mental note to _never_ get into another car with Lafayette as the driver.

…**20 minutes later...**

"That's it …" muttered Eric. He turned the music down.

"Hey! I get to choose the beats!" protested Lafayette immediately turned the music back up.

_'I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop, go 'head girl don't you stop, keep going till you hit the spot-'_

"If you don't change the song I'm going to destroy your CD." said Eric a little hysterically. Grumbling, Lafayette hit next.

_'I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, and I swear like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there-"_

…**5 minutes later.**..

"What are you laughing at?"

"You prefer '_All-4-One'_ over '_50 cent'? _That's some cheesy shit."

"It's on your CD." snapped Eric defensively.

"Aww don't worry. I tell won't anyone you like it."

"I don't like it." said Eric quickly. Lafayette just raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ like it." said Eric grumpily.

"I'm gay." said Lafayette, fluttering his eyelashes with a flirty smile.

"... good point."

… **20 minutes later …**

"How the hell do you turn these damn windscreen wipers on?" it had started drizzling outside. Lafayette fiddled around with the buttons around the steering wheel.

"No, that's the high beams. No don't press that!" the hood started to retract, just as the rain picked up.

"Oops ..." Lafayette hurriedly pressed more buttons while in the meantime they got rained on.

"Just stop." said Eric in clipped tones. He reached over and pressed the button that would put the hood over them again, then with a flick of his wrist the windscreen wipers were on.

"Sorry ..."

"Pull anything like that again and you can walk home." said Eric seriously. He didn't take kindly to the interior of his car being exposed to the harsh elements.

"_Sheesh_ calm down ..."

… **20 minutes later …**

The CD ended, and Lafayette went to hit repeat.

"If you make me sit through that ear torture again I'm going to stab you in the eye." said Eric quickly and completely seriously.

"Fine. We nearly there anyways." replied Lafayette pouting.

… **30 minutes later ...**

It was raining heavily now. Lafayette managed to turn the lights on first try.

It was getting dark, the sun must have just been dipping below the horizon, not that they could see it for all the black angry clouds.

"So why you wanna see Sookie so bad Eric?" asked Lafayette conversationally, breaking the silence.

"I like her."

"Of course you like her. _Everybody_ like her. The real question here is why don't she like _you_."

"She thinks I only want sex from her."

"Do you?" asked Lafayette sharply.

"Of course I want to have sex with her, but I find her interesting too."

"You come all the way out here to tell her that you wanna fuck her, and that she's interesting? Shit. You're pretty and all, but you gotta work on your game boy."

"My _game's_ fine." snapped Eric sharply.

"I've seen you at Shadows. Always arrivin' alone, never takin' home the same girl twice. They only with you cause you're _fine, _but Sookie don't do that. You got the game all wrong if you wanna win a girl like Sookie."

"_I know." _muttered Eric under his breath.

They drove in silence for the rest of the way.

Finally Lafayette turned down a driveway that was more dirt than gravel. On one side Bon Temp cemetery sprawled, silent and foreboding. On the other side was dense bush and scrub.

"This driveway is appalling." said Eric disgustedly as they bumped over pothole after pothole.

"Don't worry pretty boy. We nearly there."

A short while later they pulled up to an old farm house. By then, it was full dark outside and pelting down with rain.

It looked very derelict and empty. The light from the headlights of the car cast gloomy shadows over the house. All the windows were dark, either everyone was asleep, or no one was home. Lafayette parked up beside a beat-up looking blue Toyota.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home ..." said Eric. "Lafayette?" he continued.

"Yeah?"

"Why did it take us so long to get here? You said it would only take an hour." said Eric calmly.

"Uhh … Maybe I underestimated ... How's about you go knock and I'll wait in the car?" said Lafayette with a guilty grin. Eric just looked at him for a moment with narrowed eyes.

"Give me the keys."

"What why?"

"You think I trust you to sit here in my car with the keys and _not _drive off without me?"

Grumbling, Lafayette handed them over, then Eric jogged through the rain to the front door and knocked...

Nothing.

He knocked again, and the door slowly opened by itself. _Creepy_.

He took a step inside.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he called. Silence except for the pitter-patter of rain on the tin roof.

He went back out on to the porch and shut the door behind him. He was about to go back to his car to chew out Lafayette for wasting his petrol, when he heard something. He froze and listened carefully.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The noise came again, a low moan. Lafayette was waving at him from the front seat of the car, making hurry-up motions. Eric ignored him, and walked around the side of the house.

There was an old woman sprawled face-down on the grass. An overturned ladder lay next to her, Eric could deuce what had happened.

He ran over the carefully turned her over. There was a deep gash on her forehead, her skin was pallid and cold as ice, but she was still breathing. She was soaking wet from the rain, who knew how long she had been laying there?

Shucking his leather jacket, Eric covered the lady up as best as he could. His cotton singlet was soaked in seconds.

"Northman what the fuck you doin'?" yelled Lafayette from the shelter of the porch around the corner.

"Lafayette! Call an ambulance!" barked Eric. Lafayette peered around the side of the house.

"Shit! That's Sookie's Gran! Shit! It's Gran!" screamed Lafayette frantically.

"Lafayette, calm down and call an ambulance." said Eric slowly.

"Oh shit, nun-uh. We better take her ourselves, it'll take way longer for the ambulance to drive here then back. Oh fuck, Sookie's gonna be freak out!" Lafayette slipped back into panic mode.

"Lafayette, she will be fine as long as you do exactly as I say. Go inside and grab some blankets, see if you can find her car keys, my car's too small to move her comfortably, and call Sookie."

"Okay… Okay..." said Lafayette rushing away. Eric refocused his attention on Sookie's Gran.

He checked her pulse, still strong.

"Mrs Stackhouse?" he said. She came to slowly.

"Am I dead?" she mumbled.

"No."

"You aren't an angel?" she said weakly.

"Afraid not."

"Who're you?"

"Sookie's boyfriend."

"You must be mistaken young man, my Sookie doesn't have a boyfriend." she replied a bit more strongly. Eric gave her a crooked smile.

Lafayette came back with the blankets.

"Did you find her car keys?" Lafayette nodded. "Good. Go put the blankets down in the back seat."

Meanwhile, Eric lifted the old lady bridal-style. It was easy, she was very light. She felt very frail in his arms.

Quickly he deposited her in the back seat of the car, and then Lafayette tucked another blanket around her.

"I tried to call Sookie, but I couldn't get through. I tried Tara, my cousin, and she says Sookie's working at Merlotte's tonight. When I tried Merlotte's no one picked up, must be a busy night."

"Okay. You take her to the hospital. I'll go to that place-"

"Merlottle's"

"Whatever, I'll get Sookie. How do I get to there?"

"Left at the end of Hummingbird, then you go straight till you see the Walmart, take a right then just keep going straight. You can't miss it."

"Alright."

They hastily departed on their missions.

Eric found Merlotte's in five minutes straight. (He sped Lafayette-style the whole way)

If the parking lot was anything to go by, it was a _very _busy night.

He parked quickly at the end of the lot, and jogged towards the door through the rain, pressing the button on his keys to lock the doors of his car as he went.

He felt a bit like a cowboy, busting in through the doors into the bar. The place was packed with people. Eric scanned the crowd, but couldn't see Sookie yet.

He was attracting stares, he figured it was because he was an outsider to the little town. Maybe also because he was soaking wet, only wearing a wifebeater, and by far the tallest person in the establishment.

"Hi, I'm Arlene can I help you?" said a waitress with flaming red hair and a bright smile.

"I'm looking for Sookie?"

**(..)**

The phone was ringing.

"Sookie can you get that?" yelled Sam across the bar.

"Did you want aioli or ketchup?"

"Ketchup."

"Coming right up." Sookie span on her heel and hurried over to the phone. She picked it up only to be met with the dial tone, whoever it was must have just hung up as she picked up. She put the phone back into the cradle and thought nothing more of it.

When Sookie went to Merlottle's to ask for her old job back, Sam had been more than happy to have her on.

That night there had been a big football game, so naturally everyone went to Merlotte's to rehash the game and celebrate their win. (42-6)

The floor was wet and muddy from people traipsing through the mud and rain outside before coming in.

Twice already she'd nearly slipped over.

After delivering the ketchup, there was a lull in the crowd that Sookie took advantage of by leaning against the bar to rest her poor feet. It had been a very long day.

"Say Sookie, would you mind stepping into my office for a second?" asked Sam sidling up beside her.

"Uhh sure thing Sam." said Sookie. She followed him down the hall to his office.

"Arlene could you cover Sookie's tables for a second?" Sam asked her as she walked pass them in the opposite direction. She'd just been in the bathroom calling her kids.

"No problem." she said brightly with a strained smile, grateful that Sam hadn't called her on it.

Sam shut the door behind Sookie and motioned for her to take a seat. She did, frowning a little and feeling very apprehensive.

She was a good worker, she picked up the reins quickly, she was polite, didn't call her non-existent boyfriend or equally non-existent kids every five minutes, and she earned good tips, so there was no reason for him to fire her …

"Sookie how long have we known each other chere?"

"A long time I guess, what's the matter Sam? Cut to the chase, I really should be getting back to my tables." Sam was visibly nervous about what he was going to say, he ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head.

"Out with it Sam before I have a heart attack!"

"Sookie, I've thinking about you a lot lately and-" just then the office door sprang open, and there was Eric Northman taking up the whole doorway. He was soaking wet, and he had a blazing look in his eyes.

"Eric?" Sookie thought that she might be hallucinating for a second.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Sam agitatedly. Eric ignored Sam completely.

"Sookie you need to come with me-" he said seriously, his bright blue eyes drilling into hers.

"She's not going anywhere with you buddy. Who the hell do you think you are? Sookie's working at the moment she can't just flounce off with her ... _boyfriend!_" yelled Sam. The last part sounded very bitter.

Just then Arlene's flaming red head appeared in the doorway beside Eric's shoulder.

"We could really use a hand out here! Terry's losing it and a bunch of navy guys just showed up and you know how much they eat!" her head dissappeared. Sookie was mad, _very_ mad.

"He's_ not_ my boyfriend. What's your problem Sam Merlotte! And you-" she said rounding on Eric, "Do you usually just burst rooms without knocking? That was very rude!"

"He's not your boyfriend?" said Sam hopefully. Sookie rolled her eyes and gave Eric a quick glance.

"Ew."

"That's not very nice." said Eric looking a little hurt. Sookie glared at both of them, then decided to settle her gaze settled on Sam.

"Sam I'm sorry, but can you give me a second? I'll stay late and you can tell me what you were going to say when we're closed okay? You go back out to the bar I'll be out again quick."

"You'll be okay with this guy by yourself?" said Sam whilst staring daggers at Eric.

"Yes I'll be fine, and his name is Eric. Just because he doesn't have any manners doesn't mean you should be impolite either." she snapped.

"Sorry Sook ... Just yell if you need me." said Sam, properly chastised.

"Thanks Sam." she said in a softer tone.

Sam left the office, pointedly leaving the door wide open. They were alone. Sookie took a deep breath, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Eric.

"What are you here for? I need to get back to work." said Sookie crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lafayette and I were just at your house and we found your grandmother. It looked like she'd had some kind of accident." the change in Sookie demeanor was instant. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut, the blood drained from her face.

"What happened? Is she okay?" her voice sounded strangled and faraway.

"Lafayette is driving her to the hospital. That's what I came here to tell you. She was outside, it looked like maybe she fell. She had a gash on her head, but apart from being wet and cold and don't think there was anything else wrong with her."

Sookie nodded.

"I … I need to go …" jerkily she grabbed her bag and keys out of the cubby where staff kept their things in Sam's office, and tried untying her apron, but her hands were shaking too badly to get the knot undone. Eric took pity on her.

"Come here," he had it off in a second. Sookie immediately went out into the bar, not bothering to see if he followed her.

It _was_ really busy. She walked over to Sam who was mixing something.

"I'm really sorry Sam, I have to go."

"What! With him? No. You see how busy it is? If you leave you won't have a job when you come back!" growled Sam. Sookie burst into tears, and turned to leave, but Eric was there. She stopped just short of barging into him.

He put his hands on her shoulders and peered into her face for a moment, before looking over her head at Sam.

"I'll stay. If you take her tables, I can man the bar."

"Are you even old enough?"

"Haha very funny. Sookie's grandmother is in hospital. That's what I came here to tell her. Stop being a prick." said Eric flatly.

"Sookie, I'm-"

"Its okay Sam, I'm sorry but I_ have_ to go to her ..." said Sookie.

Sookie couldn't believe that Eric Northman of all people had volunteered to cover her shift. He didn't even work there. On impulse Sookie quickly hugged him around the waist. Bad idea, he was all wet. She hastily let go and left the bar.

Everyone in Merlotte's watched her leave, then once the door swung closed, people's eyes swung back to Eric.

"You know how to mix drinks kid?" asked Sam, seemingly resigned.

**Hi sorry I took so long. Had three tests, one of which was genetics and it SUCKED lol Next up- Eric working a night in Merlottles. After all that I was thinking of skipping ahead in time a couple years, that was my plan from the start. Whatcha think? Any ideas? Please let me know, reviews are great incentive to write :)**

**Music List:**

**Don't Cha - Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Gold Digger - Kayne West**

**Candy Shop - 50 cent**

**I Swear - all-for-1**

**I can imagine Lafeyette listening to all that :)**

**~Mandarin Fiend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the end of the night, Eric decided that if he never stepped foot into Merlotte's ever again in his whole life, he could die happy.

The animal head mounted on the walls kind of freaked him out, no matter where you were it seemed like they were staring at you. The smell of greasy food, beer, and mud permeated the air.

He spent the whole night being uncomfortable because he was soaked through, and it chaffed like a bitch.

An old lady that smelled strongly of smoke and cats sat at the bar all night tossing him lusty looks that made him feel _very _uncomfortable. She actually groped his ass at one point.

A lot of girls were staring at him he noticed, giggling and batting their eyelashes. He guessed it was a novelty in the small town to get outsiders working the local watering hole. Especially tall blond outsiders.

Once upon a time he would have flirted back shamelessly and taken the one he deemed best looking home with him, but Sookie's stricken face kept replaying itself on a loop through his head, and fucking around didn't even occur to him.

He was worried about her and her grandmother.

Being worried at all was something new. He never really worried about his younger sister, she was tough as nails and didn't need it. His father was dead, and his mother was the most capable person he knew. She didn't need or want him to worry about her.

Eric threw himself into working the bar. He was pouring beer and mixing drinks left right and center. He got the feeling that the whole town was present in the tiny bar, everyone seemed to know each other, and everyone seemed ecstatic that Bon Temps High won their football game. Emotions were running high.

He overheard a lot of people, mostly young men around his age, asking Sam why Sookie wasn't working that night. Sam gave everyone the same succinct explanation about her visiting her Gran in hospital.

They all seemed genuinely worried, and only had nice things to say about the both of them. It was either, 'That's a shame, Sookie's such a sweet girl,' _or_ 'I hope Mrs Stackhouse gets better, her pecan pie is the best!'

He eavesdropped in a few times as townspeople related anecdotes about Sookie from when she was younger, and every time he felt like he knew her a little better and liked her a little more.

He was hit with the sudden realization that Sookie's parent were never mentioned. He decided that he would ponder that later.

He helped Sam throw out two guys who got into a fight, and he threw out another guy who coped a feel from one of the waitresses.

As the night went on, he also had to carry a man out to his wife's car because he was too drunk to walk, and the guy threw up all over his shirt. (Sam lent him another that he was barely able to button up)

One of the waitresses, Dawn, flirted with him blatantly every chance she got. At one point she split a drink on him and proceeded to 'help' him clean himself up.

The irony wasn't lost on him. He was just pissed that he finally had a dry item of clothing and she'd gone and ruined it.

That's when Jason Stackhouse walked in. He locked eyes with Eric, who was busy trying to get Dawn's hands _away_ from his crotch.

With a horrified expression on his face he yelled, "What the fuck are _you _doing here?"

The bar went quiet and Eric could tell that the towns people were waiting for a show.

"Oh, hi Jason. So you've met my new friend _Eric_ already have you?" purred Dawn, brushing her hand down Eric's arm.

Jason looked furious for all of two seconds, before he took in Eric's expression, (which clearly said _get the fuck away from me)_ then he burst out laughing.

Dawn pouted. Obviously she wanted to make Sookie's brother jealous.

"_Eric _here is Lafayette's _boyfriend_." said Jason with a triumphant smirk.

Silence. Absolute silence, except for the country music blaring from the jukebox.

Great, just what he needed. For everyone in a small Southern town to think he was gay. Eric's patience was wearing thin.

"Jason, can I talk to you _outside_ for a minute." said Eric through gritted teeth.

"No. Say what you need to say here." retorted Jason with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine. You need to go to hospital. Your grandmother has been in an accident."

"What?" Jason turned pale.

"Sookie's already gone and you should go too."

"It's true Jason, Sam told us. You should head over." said one of the patrons.

He didn't need telling twice, he was out the door that instant leaving his confused friends behind.

"Shit is she alright?" asked one of Jason's friends. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"She should be." replied Eric.

Arlene came behind the bar at that moment and started rifling around for a jug.

"What are you doing? Isn't that what I'm here for?" asked Eric gesturing at the beer Arlene was pouring.

She bit her lip, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Spit it out." said Eric with a sigh.

"That group of guys over just … they just wanted me to get their drinks. I don't want any trouble and I'm sure Sam doesn't either..."

"What. Is. Their. Problem?" said Eric slowly. Arlene huffed, before nervously blurting out,

"They said they didn't want a fag touching their beer." she turned on her heel to deliver the pitcher quickly before she could see Eric's expression darken.

He was officially pissed.

He knew better than to start a fight. Four on one weren't great odds and he still had a fading bruise on his cheek and a thin scar on his brow from the last time he was involved in an altercation, but it didn't stop him giving the four rednecks in the booth the evil eye.

"Are you really gay?" asked Sam as he darted behind the bar to grab a tea towel. He looked hopeful.

"No. It's a long story ..."

"Sweetie can you get me a refill?" said the gropy-hands old lady waving her empty glass. She winked at him. Evidently she didn't hear Jason's announcement. Eric looked at Sam helplessly.

"Sorry Jane, I think its time for us to cut you off. I'll go call your son okay?" said Sam sharing a look with Eric.

She grumbled a bit, but brightened when Sam said Eric would help her out to the car. Eric refused point blank, and no amount of coaxing from Sam would convince him otherwise.

In the end Sam helped Jane's son get her out of her stool and into his car.

When Sam stepped out of the bar the four homophones from earlier rose from their booth as one and marched over to the bar to form a loose semi-circle around Eric with the bar between them.

"What?" said Eric impatiently. He really wasn't in the mood and if these guys pushed him he could already tell that he'd lash out. They just stood there staring at him aggressively.

Out of the corner of his eye Eric saw Arlene dash out the door, presumably to get Sam.

"If you have something you'd like to say, just say it." said Eric clenching his fists.

"You and your kind ain't welcome here boy." said the biggest redneck.

"You and them other fagots are gonna end up in hell and until then we don't wanna get Aids in our beer." said another.

"Do _y'all_ even know how Aids in transmitted?" asked Eric condescendingly.

"Yeah, course we do. By fuckin' other men."

"Then whats your problem? Unless you fuck me you aren't getting Aids." they spluttered for a moment, unable to find a flaw with Eric's reasoning.

"It ain't right. It's _unnatural _and y'all a gonna burn in hell!"

"You knew what, _fuck_ you and your brother-cousins. I'd rather fuck another man than my sister."

"I don't fuck my sister!"

"Your daddy did."

"Hey! I don't want any trouble here!" yelled Sam from the doorway with Arlene in tow.

Grudgingly the group left the bar and Eric watched them go with a satisfied smirk on his face. Personally, he was pretty impressed with his self control. He'd been itching to hit them.

Shortly after, someone chose Queen's 'We are the Champions' on the jukebox and everyone in the bar sang along.

The rest of the night flew by smoothly and soon the last drunk stumbled out the door. Eric didn't even notice it, but he made a good hundred dollars in tips over the course of the night.

"Thanks for your help tonight Eric." said Sam tiredly just as a deputy walked through the door.

"Hey Kenya, I'll be done in a second … Oh and Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Those four rednecks from before, I appreciate you not getting physical with them. To tell you the truth, no one likes them anyway, and when Lafayette used to work here they gave him hell. He'd be happy that you put them in their place, even if you aren't his boyfriend." said Sam with a small smile.

"Next time I can't promise I'll go easy on them."

"Yeah well, as long as it isn't in here."

"Sure thing _boss_."

"Have a good night."

Eric was very happy to be out of there, and equally happy that the rain seemed to have let up a little. It was only drizzling now.

He jogged over to where he remembered his car being parked when the four guys from earlier emerged from the shadows. Eric groaned.

"Are you guys serious?" he dead-panned.

"We gonna teach the little bitch a lesson." one of them said.

"And I am _not_ little. Look at me, I'm built like a motherfucker. Even though there are four of you, I can guarantee that if you fight me, you will all sustain _serious_ damage." said Eric.

One of the guys chose that moment to run at him. Eric punched him in the face and sent him reeling. He sat in the mud clutching his face.

"Fucker broke my nose!"

"I can't believe how idiotic you are! Look at you guys, you're all wasted!" said Eric. It was true, two of them were swaying in their feet as if the ground beneath them were the ocean.

"Shut up fag!"

With that the rest of them rushed him, and Eric's self restraint broke. He wasn't joking, he knew he was strong and he had what his sister called the 'killer instinct' when it came to fighting.

It was a mess; limbs, punches, and curses flying everywhere.

Eric got another guy in the nose with a satisfying 'crack,' and winded another with a punch to the gut.

He sustained a hook to his left eye that he could tell immediately would develop into a lovely black eye, and one of the other guys scratched him across the chest ripping all the buttons of Sam's flannel shirt.

Somehow they ended up on the ground and Eric had one guy in a headlock, while another was standing over them trying to pull his friend away. They other two were probably unconscious somewhere.

The one standing managed a well-placed kick to Eric's side. He heard a crack. _Fuck._

While Eric was distracted with the pain, the one he had in a head lock managed to get free and got on top of him, and was trying punch him in the face.

Eric managed to flip them and got one really good punch in before another guy tackled him off his friend.

"That is enough! You boys stop fighting this instant!" yelled a voice over the din.

It was the deputy from inside Merlotte's. She had a certain had a no-nonsense air about her. Eric got off the guy and backed away, but one of his friend chose that moment to sucker punch him in the shoulder-blade from behind.

"I said _stop_!" the one Eric let up punched him the in the stomach and he doubled over.

Kenya came down and tried to restrain the guy, but one of them back handed her.

A moment later a shot rang, and finally everyone stood completely still, eyes on the barrel Kenya had pointed at them.

"_You are all under arrest__!_"

**Sorry it's a short one, but on a brighter note, guess who bails him out? ;)**

**People asked a lot of questions that will mostly likely be answered in the next chapter where Eric and Sookie have a talk. **

**Thanks for reading, hope it's okay.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sookie was amazed at how much better she felt after having a shower and brushing her teeth. It was so good to finally get out of her Merlotte's uniform.

She fixed herself some eggs on toast and a huge cup of coffee and relaxed for the first time since Eric burst into Sam's office.

Her and Jason had stayed by Gran's bedside all night. Gran had finally regained proper consciousness that morning, and all but ordered them to go home and take care of themselves.

They only relented when Lafayette showed up and promised to stay with her while they went and tidied up. Lafayette had gone to stay at his cousin's the night before, and had returned that morning wondering what he should do with Gran's car.

There was a knock at the door,

"Hey Sook! Did'ya make me breakfast too?" it was Jason.

"Yeah, come on in. I made you eggs." she'd anticipated that Jason would swing by after getting changed.

Jason sat at the table and dug right in.

"Guess what happened at Merlotte's last night after I left?" said Jason with a mouthful of egg. Jason was a notorious gossip monger, something he inherited from their Gran.

"Nothing bad I hope ..." said Sookie remembering for the first time that _Eric_ had stayed to help. Where was he?

"Remember those trucker rednecks that used to hassle Lafayette about bein' a gay?"

"Yeah ..."

"Last night they tried to bulldoze his boyfriend at Merlotte's but he put them in their places, and the _best_ part is that they all got arrested by Kenya after they-"

"_What_! Who got arrested?" screeched Sookie. Jason huffed impatiently.

"Sookie, let me tell the story. So anyways, they got into a massive fight outside Merlotte's, four on one, and that's why Kenya arrested them."

Jason_ liked_ to gossip but his story telling left a lot to be desired.

"Who? Who did Kenya arrest?"

"Two of the trucker rednecks … or maybe it was three of them? I can't remember, but she also arrested that tall blond fella I met at Laff's."

"Eric got arrested last night?" Jason nodded. Sookie cursed under her breath. Eric is in sleepy small town Bon Temps for _one night _and he manages to get arrested. How did this happen?

"Is he okay?"

"From what I heard none of them are in great shape. Sam Merlotte tried to get Kenya to let him off seeing as those rednecks started hassling him first, but you know how she gets. Wouldn't hear of it."

"I gotta go. Let yourself out okay? I'll be by later to pick up Gran."

"Where you goin'?"

"To get Eric out of jail."

"Why?" Jason's face screwed up in confusion.

"Don't worry 'bout it Jase. I got this."

Sookie was out the door a moment later, scrambling to get into her car.

**(.)**

Eric was sore all over. His back ached, his knuckles were bruised and bloody, and he didn't even want to see his face. He had four deep scratch marks over his chest and he cringed thinking of all the dirt (germs) the guy must have had under his fingernails.

The flannel shirt Sam had lent him was ruined, it was covered in mud, ripped, and no longer had any buttons.

He was pretty sure he fractured a rib on his right side judging by the spreading blackness of the bruise, and he was hungry, uncomfortable, tired, cold, dirty, and _still_ damp.

Two of the rednecks managed to avoid getting arrested by running off into the woods surrounding Merlotte's, but the rest of them had been cuffed and shoved unceremoniously into the back of Kenya's police cruiser.

The only thing Eric was thankful for was the fact that Kenya had the foresight to put him in a different cell to his attackers.

A small graying man approached his cell,

"You Eric Northman?"

"Yeah ..."

"Come on. Someone's here for you son."

He unlocked the door, cuffed Eric, and led him out.

He heard Sookie's raised voice the moment they stepped out into the corridor and he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the tongue lashing she was giving out.

"-if it wasn't his fault why the hell are you holding him? You know those guys are bigoted rednecks! They're always causing trouble! Did you even read him his rights? Why didn't he get a phone call? Does he need medical attention? _I have half a mind to go home and come back with my daddy's shot gun if y'all stall anymore!" _

They turned a corner and she came into view. It was almost comical, she was yelling at big scary looking black man who was easily her size and a half. He has his hands out it front of him like he was trying to calm a rabid dog while she was getting in his face.

They both turned when the older, smaller deputy cleared his throat loudly. The one that was dealing with Sookie sighed silently in relief.

Eric didn't know if it was the effect of sleeping on a hard bench all night, or if it was because he was hurting all over from the fight, but Sookie was a _beautiful _sight for sore eyes. He took in her light blue sun dress and tanned legs greedily.

"Oh Eric! What happened to you?" she said sadly.

"Hi Sookie." he said tiredly.

"Well take off his hand-cuffs!" she snapped exasperatedly. The older, smaller deputy did as he was told and with that Sookie grabbed Eric's hand and marched out of the station back to her car.

He could have kissed her for getting him out of there, the smell in the holding cell would haunt him for weeks to come.

Sookie ushered him into the passenger seat of her tiny yellow car.

"Jesus Eric! I leave you for _one night_, and you come back like this?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, they jumped me! If it's anyone's fault its your brother for yelling that I was gay loud enough for all of Louisiana to hear."

"They beat you up because they thought you were gay?"

"No, they_ picked a fight_ with me because they thought I was gay."

"Northman, have you seen yourself? You look pretty _beat up_ to me."

"Well you haven't seen them." snapped Eric stubbornly.

They drove on silence until Sookie pulled up at a Walmart.

"What are we doing here?" asked Eric.

"We're going to need _a lot_ of antiseptic cream and bandages." said Sookie pursing her lips and eying the scratches on Eric's chest.

"What size clothes do you wear?"

"What?" that was unexpected. Sookie frowned at him impatiently.

"Did you bring a change of clothes with you when you randomly showed up?"

"No..."

"Do you want to be stuck wearing a shirt with no buttons that's too small for you and a pair of jeans that are covered in mud?"

"No."

"Then tell me what size I should buy you."

"Okay okay. Like ... 36 for pants, and XL for shirts. Maybe even XXL … I have broad shoulders." said Eric with a shrug.

"Alright you wait here I'll be back in a second." Sookie opened the door and made to get out.

"Here take this ..." He pulled out the tips he made the night before from his pocket. She paused.

"What's that?"

"Money to pay for the clothes you're buying me."

"Don't worry about it for now. I got it, you can owe me. Not only does that money look nasty, but I don't think they'd appreciate me paying in one dollar notes and coins."

She had a point, the notes _were _soaked with mud ...

"Alright."

She came back ten minutes later and put her purchases in the back seat.

"Lets go get you fixed up."

"Hey Sookie?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your Gran okay?" she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Lafayette finding her she's going to be fine," and that was why picked him up from the station instead of leaving him to his own devices, "She said she noticed a storm coming on, and the ladder was up from earlier when Jason fixing something on the roof. She went to take it down, but the wind blew it over and knocked her out. With some rest, she'll be fine."

"That's good."

Soon they were pulling up at the old farmhouse.

"What do you want more badly? A shower or something to eat?" asked Sookie as they walked up the steps to the porch.

"A shower." replied Eric with no hesitation and no hint of a leer.

"Alright. Come on in."

After what was quite possibly the best shower of his life, Eric was seated at Sookie's kitchen table wearing the cheap jeans she'd bought him, with a bag of frozen peas against his swollen black eye and a bag of frozen sweetcorn against taped against his ribs.

"Hold still would you? I know it stings, but flinching doesn't help me get it done any faster."

Sookie was cleaning out the scratches on his chest with a cotton ball soaked in some sort of liquid that stung, although that wasn't why he was shifting in his seat.

She_ still_ smelled like strawberries, and it was making him wonder if she tasted like them too, especially when she was biting her lip like that. Her eyes were level with his chest and she was bent over slightly, giving him the perfect vantage point to look down her top, and what a lovely view it was ...

"Sorry." he said stiffly, trying not to fidget. He stealthily averted his gaze, glad that the pants she got him were slightly too baggy.

She slathered the scratches with antiseptic cream when she was done and then started on his face.

She took the bag of peas away from his eyes and winced as she looked at it. Eric had caught a glimpse in the mirror by mistake when he was showering and he wished he hadn't. It was _that_ bad.

"You sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital Eric? After all, I'm going back later anyway to get my Gran. I think you should at least get your side looked at. It looks like you've cracked a rib ..."

"No. I'll be fine." Sookie snorted.

"You know you said that last time too."

"I did? When?"

"_That_ night, just before collapsing on me." replied Sookie.

"Well I _was_ drugged ..."

She was standing so close to him. He wondered what she would do if he pulled her into his lap and kissed her... He contemplated it seriously for a moment before deciding that he didn't really want _two_ black eyes. One was sufficient.

"There, all done. Put the peas back on. Hungry?" he did as he was told.

"Extremely."

Sookie fixed him an omelet and he wolfed it down gratefully. He took some Tylenol too, before pulling on the flannel shirt Sookie bought him. It was oddly satisfying to be able to do up the buttons without any difficulty.

"So why did you come out here Eric? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you saved my Gran and that you covered me at Merlotte's, but I thought I made myself clear last time we talked." said Sookie taking a seat across from his with a steely glint in her eyes. Eric decided to play dumb.

"Clear about what?"

"That no matter how much you 'like' me I'm not going to sleep with you or go out with you or whatever you call it." ouch ...

"No, you got that message through crystal clear _Stackhouse_. I get it." said Eric bitterly.

"Then why are you here?" she asked more gently.

"I was ..." he faltered. Why was he here? "I was worried about you." he said looking at her in the eye. He realized that it was true. Sookie's brows furrowed.

"Why? I figured you'd ..." she trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished, but Eric could guess what she was going to say. She figured he'd move on fast.

"That doesn't matter. Sookie, why did you drop out?" she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"That isn't any of your business."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"_Why_ not?"

"Just drop it Eric! It doesn't matter! Why does it matter to you!" Sookie's cheeks were red and her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"So you want to stay here, in Bon Temps, waiting tables for the rest of your life?"

"You know what? I don't like you and I don't have to talk to you about any of this because it isn't any of your business! I can wait tables for the rest of my life if I want and there's nothing wrong with that!" she snapped heatedly.

"Why don't you like me?"

"You always rub me the wrong way!"

"Let me rub you the right way ..."

"See! You did it again!"

"_I'm sorry, _I thought we already established that I can't help myself."

They stopped for moment, eying each other wearily.

Eric broke the silence, "I like you, even if you don't like me, and Lafayette seemed to think it was my fault you left so can you at least tell me if it is? I'll feel guilty not knowing either way, and if you don't tell me I'll just drive up here on the weekends and annoy you more until you cave."

"Okay, I can sincerely tell you that it has _nothing _whatsoever to do with you _at all_." Sookie's arms were crossed over her chest defensively.

"Can I ask something else then?"

"Yeah. You aren't guaranteed an answer though."

"Where are your parents? People at the bar talked a lot about you, your Gran, and even Jason, but not your parents ..."

"They died when I was seven. My Gran raised us." she said it with a shrug.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault."

"What happened?"

"Flash flood. It swept their car off a bridge."

"You and Jason weren't in the car were you?"

"No, they'd just dropped us off at Gran's. They needed to go somewhere, I can't even remember where. I made a big fuss because I didn't want to go over to my uncles place, which was on the other side of town. He was supposed to babysit us, but then they brought us here instead. On the way back from picking us up it happened." she shrugged a little. Eric couldn't believe how calmly and succinctly she just explained _the death of her parents._

"That's rough..."

"It's weird, I can count the number of times I've had to explain what happened to them one one hand because everybody in town already knows, heck most of Bon Temps was at the funeral. Guess I've always taken that for granted." she gave him a weak smile.

"My dad's dead." Eric offered awkwardly. There was silence for a moment.

"Tell me about him." said Sookie.

Thinking about his father brought up a lot of memories, mostly good ones, but some very sad ones too. He thought for a moment before answering.

"He was really smart, _business _smart. He was really really nice, too nice. He was a good dad to Pam and I. He was our favorite, used to take us to the park and sneak us junk food. Wouldn't hurt a fly, and he worshiped the ground my mother walked on ... but he wasn't strong like her."

"What do you mean?"

"When she left he couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle not being enough for her and he just wasted away..."

"Where did that leave you and Pam? She's your sister right?"

"Yeah. Boarding school." he replied with a wry smile.

"And your mother?"

"Collected husbands like pokeman cards. She was really beautiful too, poor sods never thought to ask for a pre-nup, she's filthy rich. She should have never had children."

"Why not?"

"She's too … emotionally detached. Cold. Looking back, I can't help thinking that it was strange for them to have been together at all. See, my dad was really warm. My Grandfather used to say he died of frostbite."

"How is your relationship with your mother now?" Eric flinched at her question.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry. Just … do you remember _that_ night? You were crying ..." said Sookie trailing off.

"What?" said Eric with a very doubtful look on his face, "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You were crying and mumbling in some language that I couldn't understand." now Eric just looked horrified.

"Can you speak any other languages?" she asked. He nodded.

"French and Swedish."

"Must have been Swedish then, I would have recognized French. That's random, how do you know Swedish?"

"One of the husbands was Swedish." he said offhandedly.

"I guess that explains your weird accent."

"_My_ weird accent? Have you heard how _y'all_ talk around here?" cried Eric indignantly.

"Are you going to tell me what you were upset about that night?"

"Only if you promise to never tell anyone that you saw me _crying_ ..." he said 'crying' like it was a dirty word.

"Deal."

"My dad was husband number two. I think she really loved him, in her own weird twisted up way, seeing as he's the only husband she had kids with. I'm his splitting image. Growing up, she could barely stand to look at me half the time. Hence, the boarding school."

"That _is_ upsetting."

"I'm the one that found him," Eric said suddenly, staring into space, "I didn't even realize he was dead until hours and hours later, I thought he was asleep."

"How old were you?"

"Ten. I always wish that I'd realized sooner because maybe something could've been done." Sookie shook her head.

"You let that go _right now_. I used to think it was my fault, and that none of it would have happened if I'd just gone to my uncle's like they wanted, but I realized a long time ago that I was only a little kid, there wasn't anything I could do, no way I could have known, and you can't live thinking like that. Could've, should've would've, it'll mess with your brain. I know Jason used to blame himself, he was your age when it happened too. I remember him crying and telling Gran that if he'd been a better big brother to me they would have let us stay at home alone, they would have trusted him to look after me. We were incredibly lucky to have my Gran, otherwise I don't know where we would have ended up ..."

They stared at one another for a moment, both surprised at how easy it was to just _talk_ to one another.

Eric cleared his throat, "The people in this town really like you, you know?" that was a blatant topic change.

"Well I _have_ spent my whole life here. Everyone knows everyone."

"Everyone that's male wants to marry you." Eric kicked himself internally for blurting that out.

"That's not true, Lafayette doesn't."

"He doesn't count as one of the male populace."

"You don't want to marry me."

"I'm not from here, besides who said I wouldn't marry you? It's _you _that wouldn't marry _me._"

"So you're saying that you'd marry me?"

"Admit it Stackhouse, we'd have pretty good looking kids..." Sookie snorted.

"Don't mention children to my Gran when she gets home. Jason's a slut, but he's obviously mastered how to use a condom else by now I'd already have a hundred nieces and nephews. Gran's all but given up on him, and I reckon she's pinned all her hopes on me. Don't you go dangling beautiful grandbabies in front of her to get into my pants." Eric laughed, hard.

"I don't know weather to be offended because you think I'd use your _grandmother_ to get into your pants, or to start donating sperm..."

"You know what I always pegged you for?"

"Am I going to get offended by this?"

"Definitely."

"Don't hold back on my account."

"I could always imagine you getting snatched up by an older lady. She'd be wealthy, she'd dress you up and pay for everything and you'd be arm candy and night time entertainment."

"Wow … I don't even have words for how offended I am right now ..." Sookie laughed at the look on his face.

"It's not funny! You think I'm a gold-digger, like in that song Lafayette likes! You obviously don't know me very well if you think I'd put up with that!" he couldn't keep a straight face, a small smile got through and Sookie laughed even harder.

"Fine. See if I care,_ laugh_ at my expense."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you seemed to only be in university to chase tail. No offense, but you didn't really seem to take your education very seriously. What were you even studying anyway?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I work my ass off studying _business_. This is my last semester. Besides, I don't chase around girls. They come to me. My 'nighttime entertainment' is campus-famous. _You're_ practically the only one I've ever bothered to chase with any real effort."

"Why's that?"

"You already know why. I've told you a million times and you still don't believe me. **I. LIKE. YOU.**"

"I really don't understand why though ..."

"Well you're very pretty. I suspect from this limited view that your breasts would be the most beautiful pair I'd ever laid eyes on, if you let me see them-"

"_Hey_! That isn't-"

"Let me finish. You're very kind, you're a nice person, you're smart, you're feisty, you know how to drive a stick. Why wouldn't I like you?" Sookie fidgeted uncomfortably.

"That's not what I meant, I just meant that I don't think I'm exactly your type ..."

"My type being what? Girls so loose all I have to do is snap my fingers? Girls that don't care when I sneak out the next morning? Girls that try to take advantage of me?" Eric was getting frustrated now.

"You're putting words in my mouth now, I didn't mean it like that." sighed Sookie exasperatedly.

"Then how did you mean it? Look, I know you don't think I'd be enough for you, but what if I was? What are you so scared of?"

"_Stop. __I__t._ You aren't so bad when not busy being a prick, but not so long ago all you wanted was to get in my pants. Can you honestly say that that's changed?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I like you. Not just the way you look either, I like being around you..."

"So you've stopped angling for sex?"

"All but given up. Don't get me wrong, I still have hope, but I think I'd be happy to talk to you, and for you to actually want to talk to me. Can't a guy catch a break? I saved your beloved Grandmother's life and I wasted a good four hours of my life in that cesspool called Merlotte's for you. Actions speak louder than words, and I have a pretty poor brain-to-mouth filter anyway, so you should just ignore me when I say something that offends you..."

There was a loaded silence as they eyed each other wearily.

"Maybe we can be friends?" said Sookie slowly.

"I'd like that." answered Eric quickly.

"So would I."

"And if you need my help fathering beautiful grandkids for your Gran all you need to do is ask."

Just like that the heavy mood was gone. Sookie threw the packet of Tyenol at Eric's head while he laughed.

"Are you going to go back?" he asked finally.

"Back where?"

"Are you going to go back and finish your degree?"

"I'm going to try applying for some scholarships next semester and I'll see what I get from there. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to open up a bar." Sookie stared at him for a moment.

"You know what? I can totally imagine that." she said finally. Eric grinned.

"You know, after the fuss you made about it, you just told me right?" Sookie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Why you left college? You don't have to be ashamed of not having enough money." he guessed he took it for granted because finances was one thing he never had to worry about. Sookie looked down at her lap and her cheeks grew hot.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked. She shook her head.

"Please don't ..."

"Come on Sookie. You saved me from being raped, you busted me out of prison, and you've fixed me up twice. Whatever it is I'm not going to judge you. Just tell me. I'm your friend now right?" he said jokingly with a friendly grin_._

"It's not that I didn't have enough money …" she fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I always figured my college fund came from my parents, or my Gran set it up but I never actually asked where it came from."

"Does it matter where it came from?"

"_**Yes!" **_she said violently. Eric was taken aback.

"... Why?" He was getting worried, he'd never seen Sookie look so unsure before and he didn't like it.

"I think I might change my major if I go back..."

"Don't try and change the subject, what are you getting all flustered over?" It was like pulling teeth ...

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"I've never told _anyone_ before! Jason and Gran don't even know the real reason why, so just drop it, okay? It's not something that I'm comfortable talking about." Eric stayed silent, he didn't want to startle her. Her hands were shaking. Something wasn't right, he was on the verge of something big …

Then suddenly it clicked in his head.

"Your uncle, the one who you didn't want to stay with … he left you the money didn't he?"

She got up abruptly, and walked out of the room. Eric pushed himself out of his chair and painfully and followed after her.

She stopped in the middle of the lounge and just stood with her back to him. It struck Eric at that moment how small and fragile she looked, for all her normal bravado. He preferred her angry.

"Sookie, what did he do to you?" his voice sounded strange to himself, harder. He felt like someone had lit a fire in him. A fire that wouldn't hesitate to _devour_ anything that make Sookie look so vunerable with a vengeance.

"Sookie?" he walked around her. She was staring at the ground, trembling and looking like she was desperately trying not to cry. He forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't help if he went all Rambo and frightened her.

"Sookie, honestly you're_ scaring_ me-"

Her words came out in a rush,

"It was a really really long time ago and now I just feel silly for letting it affect me like this. It's nothing-"

"Sookie, you _aren't_ silly. It _isn't_ nothing. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, but I'd really like for you to tell me what happened. Tell me to fuck off and I will." she stayed silent, biting her lip.

"It … It started when I was real little. It was small things at first, like he'd have me sit in his lap ... o-or give him a kiss on the cheek ..." Eric could feel a rage like no other building in him.

"I was maybe five when it started getting bad? ... I knew it was wrong and I hated it, but he kept on giving me things and saying that he'd paid me and if I wasn't quiet he's tell my parent that I was a _whore_." the last word came out as a whisper.

"I tried to tell my mother one time, but she didn't believe me. When my parents died we went to live with Gran. I never told her about it, but she was very careful to never leave me alone with him. I think she suspected, but she kept him away from me and I never said anything." Sookie looked up and met Eric's gaze with tear filled eyes.

"So that's why I left. I couldn't bare to use _anything_ he gave me. Not considering what he made me do in return for_ lollipops_ I didn't even want when I was just a little girl." Eric was so angry he could barely get words out. He let off a violent string of expletives in a mixture of French and Swedish. She didn't need to know what he wanted to do to him.

Sookie flinched away from him, and the tears spilled over, down her cheeks. That made Eric feel even worse, he was frightening her because he couldn't control himself. He took a deep calming breath and pushed his more murderous thoughts back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just really angry that that motherfucker hurt you like that." He wasn't just angry. He couldn't _stand_ it.

"Y-you're the one who brought it up." she said, her voice cracking.

Very slowly, so she could pull away if she wanted, he closed the distance between them, put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. She didn't give him any resistance.

He stroked her hair, selfishly and wished he could have her like this with him under different circumstances. She was so warm, and so soft ...

"Sookie, _**where is he?**_" he had a half formed plan that involved Sookie's daddy's shot gun, Lafayette, and Jason. He'd need them to hold the fucker down ...

"Dead." He relaxed slightly. The bastard was dead. That was good.

Sookie's arms circled his waist and she relaxed against him, sniffing softly.

"Sookie, you never should've had to go through that. Especially all by yourself. I'm not a shrink, but bottling that sort of thing up isn't good for you mentally. Sookie, I'm sorry."

"W-why?"

"You were right, I _didn't_ get it. I do now, and I'm sorry. Friends?" she nodded against his chest.

"This is ... weird. You're being … nice?" she said between sniffs.

"You told me to be nice remember? Please don't cry ..."

"I'll never stop if you keep being nice." she choked out.

"What do you mean?" he sounded genuinely alarmed and Sookie chuckled despite her tears.

"When you're upset and people are nice to you, it just makes you cry harder."

"That makes absolutely no sense. Okay, stop. You're making me feel uncomfortable." he said, only half joking. She snorted.

"Asshole..." she grumbled under her breath, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

**Please let me know your thoughts. Such a long chapter deserves feedback, (at least it felt really long when I was writing it) **

**Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Eric was so big and warm, he just enveloped her. It made her feel safe.

Sookie had never been an overly touchy feel-ly person, but in that instant it felt so good to be held. It alarmed her how much she liked it, she didn't want to get used to it.

Eric loosened his grip on her and placed his bang hands on her shoulders.

"Sookie, I'm going to say something and I want you to promise me that you won't start crying again okay?"

"If you think it'll make me cry why are you saying it?"

"Because it needs to be said. Am I really the only person you've ever told about... _it_?"

Sookie just stared at him through wide eyes. She nodded meekly.

"I think you need to talk to your Gran about it-"

"_No_. I'm fine now, there isn't any point in bringing it up." said Sookie quietly shaking her head.

"Sookie, you need to talk to _someone_ it's obvious that it affects you-"

"I'm fine. I talked to you didn't I_?_"

"I don't count, and you _aren't_ fine. It's preventing you from getting a higher education. Taking his money doesn't make what he did okay, and it definitely doesn't make you a _whore. _I mean, if any other family member had left you the money you'd have no problem right? I think you should be able to use this money without feeling guilty."

"It's isn't that simple."

"Yes. It. Is." Sookie tried to swallow back her tears, but they spilled down her cheeks despite her efforts. She turned her face away and tried to twist out of his grip, but he held her shoulders fast.

She almost wished he'd make some lame lascivious joke so she'd have an excuse to get angry. Anger was preferable to sheer helplessness. She hated breaking down like this in front of him.

"Sookie, look at me. Please don't cry, just look at me and listen," he coaxed gently. She did as he said.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of. Okay? _Nothing. _Don't feel guilty. None of it was your fault. You need to talk to your family so you can realize that. You deserve an education. Don't think about where the money came from. He's dead, and he can't hurt you anymore."

She'd never seen Eric so serious, or so _passionate_ before. She didn't know how to deal with it.

He reached down and wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb, and suddenly something in the air shifted.

Eric was staring down at her with the strangest expression on his face. He was leaning down towards her face, until he was so close Sookie could see that his irises were a darker blue around the edges. She noticed the stubble on his chin. She could see him biting his lower lip with very white teeth. She could have counted his eyelashes...

She panicked.

"Eric, I need to go get my Gran."

She stepped away from him quickly, leaving him with a slightly perplexed expression on his face, and an arm stretched out towards her.

"Of course." he finally said.

She hurried away to grab a bag of clothes. Her Gran would appreciate not having to make the drive home in a hospital gown.

Eric was rooted to the same spot in the living room, frowning thoughtfully.

"I think it'd be best if you wait here. I'll be right back..." Sookie scampered out the door, trying desperately not to think about what nearly happened.

(0.0.0)

Eric wanted to punch something. Or scream in frustration.

He couldn't believe something so awful had happened to someone as _good_ as Sookie. It made him feel like even _more_ of an asshole for the way he'd acted towards her before. He was glad she told him, it needed to come off her chest.

And what the hell was he doing just then? He nearly, maybe, _kissed_ her… talk about inappropriate timing.

"Get it together Northman. Leave her alone, she deserves more than you can give her." he muttered to himself.

He took a look around the room, mostly to distract himself.

The first thing he noticed was that everything was immaculately clean, not a speck of dust in sight.

The second thing he noticed was that all the furniture was very old, but obviously well cared for. None of the pieces matched any of the others.

There was a wooden rocking chair in one corner, a wicker couch covered in embroidered throw pillows, and a worn green sofa with a rather ugly afghan blanket draped over the back.

Next to the rocking chair was a pie crust table with a pretty tiffany lamp on it and a book.

The coffee table was wooden, with clawed feet, and a lot of chips in it.

Against one of the walls was a tall bookcase, filled to the brim with worn covers. Eric ran his fingers over the spines and picked out a few titles he'd actually read, _To Kill a Mocking Bird, The Count of Monte Crisco, Dracula._

The bottom shelf held a bunch of thick intimidating-looking history books, and the top was filled with a mixture of Romance and Mystery novels.

Eric went on to examine the framed photos that covered the walls. They were the only decorations in the room, and they seemed to be a photographic archive of Stackhouse family history.

He skipped past all the black and white photos to get to the ones that contained Sookie.

She and Jason were cute little kids, with their shining blond hair, hazy blue eyes and matching dimples.

His favourite picture of Sookie was one where she was wearing a champagne coloured strapless dress. The material looked soft and floaty, and fell to just above her knees in layers.

In the photo her hair was a little shorter than it was now, so it couldn't have been taken too long ago.

She was standing in dappled sunlight, smiling softly at the camera over her shoulder.

She was beautiful.

Eric was shaken out of his inner musing by a knock at the door.

He deliberated for a moment, trying to decide between pretending to not be there and answering.

His curiously won out, and he strode over to the door and pulled it open.

It was the man from Merlotte's the night before who had been so concerned over Jason's Grandmother. He was in denim and flannel. (Did the males out here wear anything else?)

He had a formidable looking lady with him who was dressed in bright florals that hurt Eric's eyes to look at. They were _that_ ugly.

"Hi..." said Eric awkwardly. The pair openly goggled Eric for a moment before the lady regained the ability to speak and very rudely snapped,

"Who are _you_?"

"He's Lafayette's boyfriend. Howdeedo?" said the guy with a friendly smile. The lady's expression had been open hostile. Now it was horrified.

"I'm not Lafayette's boyfriend." said Eric quickly.

"You're not?" said the guy frowning in confusion.

"What are you doing in Adele's house?" demanded the lady.

"I'm a friend of Sookie's-"

"And what happened to your face?" added the guy.

"Long story. Got into a fight..." replied Eric.

"Well I'm Hoyt Fortenberry, and this here lady is my Momma. We heard about Mrs Stackhouse's accident and we decided to bring over a casserole..." Hoyt nudged his mother.

With a scowl she handed over the dish.

"I'll make sure she gets it. Sookie just left to pick her up a second ago."

"Great. It was nice to meet you..."

"Eric. I'm Eric."

"Nice to meet you Eric. Come on Momma." with a final glare, floral Mrs Fortenberry stomped off after her son.

Eric left the dish on the kitchen counter.

A minute later there was another knock at the door. Sighing, Eric went to answer it.

An old man named Jesse Compton left a bouquet of flowers.

Ten minutes later a dignified elderly lady called Mrs Bellefleur, accompanied by her Grandaughter, Portia, left a chocolate cake.

Five minutes later a young girl called Tara left a potato salad.

"You must be my cousin Lafayette's boyfriend." she said.

"No, I'm not." Snapped Eric, cursing the drug induced haze that led him to pretending in the first place. It was getting a little out of hand.

Five more minutes later a Mr Lancaster left another casserole.

After that, Eric didn't even get the chance to shut the door before the redheaded waitress from the night before, Arlene, bounded up the porch steps with her two young children in tow. She left a plate of oatmeal cookies.

"Say hi to Lafayette for me, will you?" she said while Eric ground his teeth.

The next person to come by was Jason. He didn't bother knocking; he just burst straight on in.

"Oh my god! _Is that Mrs Bellefleur's chocolate cake?_"

Jason scurried around Eric to the kitchen and went about serving himself a large slice.

"Good haul so far." he commented to himself, taking in all the dishes left on the kitchen counter.

Eric just stared at him, wondering if he should do something to stop Jason from pilfering his Grandmother's kitchen.

Now that the important matter of cake was resolved, Jason realized that he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi Eric. Heard you got beat up last night. That sucks. Looks like they got you good huh?" he shoved a huge forkful of cake into him mouth and groaned in appreciation.

"Are you sure you should be eating that?" asked Eric uncertainly. His instincts were telling him that they'd get in trouble.

"You want some?" before he had a chance to say anything, Jason cut him a piece (half the size of his own) and handed it to him on a plate with a spoon.

He blinked.

"So I heard you and Lafayette broke up." said Jason conversationally through a mouthful of cake.

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Hoyt Fortenberry."

"But I only met him _a_ _second_ ago..." evidently word traveled fast in Bon Temps. Eric took a small bite of cake.

"_Please,_ I know everything that goes on in this town. So what happened?" asked Jason eagerly.

"This cake is amazing." said Eric, completely disregarding the question. He could see why Jason had gone ahead and dug in.

"Mrs Bellefluer only makes it for special occasions or when people get sick. I figured she send one to Gran," said Jason with a shrug, "So why'd you and Lafayette break up?"

"We didn't." said Eric between bites.

"So why'd you tell Hoyt he wasn't your boyfriend? I'm pretty sure Hoyt doesn't swing that way so-"

"What do you boys think you're doing?" They froze like possums in head lights. It was Gran. Jason muttered a curse under his breath and quickly shoved as much cake as he could fit into his mouth at once.

"Jason gave it to me." said Eric quickly, putting the cake on the end of his fork into his mouth.

Jason gave him a glare that screamed_ traitor._

"Hi Gran!" said Jason brightly, giving her a chocolate-ly smile. He put his cake down and went over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"You started eating Mrs Bellefleur's cake without us?" said Sookie as she entered the kitchen, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Aww c'mon! Eric never tried it before and he didn't believe me when I told him it would be the best thing he ever tasted!"

"I'm very disappointed that you boys couldn't wait for us." said Gran severely. She had the same hazy blue eyes as Jason and Sookie. There was a bandage on her forehead, and her long white hair was pulled back in a braid.

There came yet another knock at the door.

"I'll get it! You take a seat Gran, you need to rest up." said Jason hastily, practically sprinting for the door.

"What's your name young man?" asked Adele leveling her cool stare at Eric.

"I'm Eric. Ma'am. Nice to meet you." something about her demanded that he be extra polite.

"You may call me Mrs Stackhouse or Adele. I have to thank you for finding me last night Eric."

"No problem-"

"Sup bitches? Oh shit! Uh, I mean, sorry Mrs Stackhouse. Please excuse my language. I hope you're feeling better... Oh. My. God. Is that _Mrs Bellefleur's chocolate cake?_" Lafayette sure knew how to make an entrance.

"Yes it is and nobody is getting any until _after_ supper." said Adele.

"Jesus! Sorry, I mean, oh my! What happened to Eric's face?" said Lafayette. It was nice to know that he ranked _under_ Mrs Bellefleur's chocolate cake.

"I think I'll go and have a nap so your speech isn't so stilted Lafayette," said Adele tiredly.

"But Gran, you had a concussion! You aren't supposed to go to sleep!" said Sookie worriedly going to Adele's side.

"I'm fine dear, it was just a bump on the head. Lafayette's use of profanities is probably worse for me than sleeping." she paused in the door frame and looked back, "If you boys know what's good for you, you will not so much as _look_ at what's left of that cake while I'm resting." she called as an after thought. They left the room with Sookie hovering by Adele's elbow.

Jason picked up his plate from before and resumed eating cake.

"She just told us not to eat it!" cried Eric incredulously.

"I know, I'm just gonna finish this slice. May as well. I promise I'll leave the rest alone after this, scouts honor." said Jason. It came out garbled because of all the cake in his mouth.

"Sooo, can one of you tell me what the_ fuck_ happened to Eric?" asked Lafayette.

Eric opened his mouth to explain, but Jason shushed him. He swallowed his mouthful of cake and cleared his throat.

"Let me tell the story! Okay, so remember them rednecks that used to hassle you all the time?"

"Yeah, I remember those motherfuckers."

"Well they got arrested with Eric in Merlotte's carpark last night!"

"What? You got _arrested!_" said Lafayette turning to Eric.

"They didn't like that Eric's gay, so they tried to beat him up. Kenya fired her gun to break em' up!"

"Wait, I'm confused. She fired her gun at the police station where they were all incarcerated?" Jason sighed.

"Were you even listening? In the parking lot she shot the bullet. Then they got arrested."

"So when was the fight?"

"Before they got arrested obviously. Why else would they get arrested?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't you give me that look Jason Stackhouse! If you told the story in chronological order it'd be way easier to follow!"

"They thought I was gay, so they fought me, then we got arrested." amended Eric.

"See? That was much easier to understand."

"What do you mean they '_thought you were gay_' aren't you ... well, _gay_?" said Jason frowning. Silence …

"So Eric, don't we need to go get your sexy car from Merlotte's?" said Lafayette brightly.

"What kind of car is it?" Jason was far to easy to distract.

"Corvette." said Eric.

"A _very nice_ Corvette." added Lafayette

"You guys wanna lift?" Jason volunteered in one breath.

(.0.0)

"Shit..."

"Those motherfuckers!"

Eric walked around his car slowly.

The windshield was smashed. There were gouges made with something sharp all over the doors. The tires were slashed. Someone had spray-painted _'faggot' _over the back windshield.

Eric unlocked the door and got into the front passenger seat. The engine made a very unhealthy sounding noise and refused to start when he turned the key in the ignition.

He sighed heavily.

"What's the number for a tow-truck out here?" he called out the window.

**Sorry this took so long. A series of unfortunate events occurred to stop me from updating: First the USB I had this chapter saved on got snapped in half. I _still_ don't know who the culprit was, someone must have kicked it while it was in the computer. After that I had to start all over again, and having lost my faith in portable storage devices, I saved it straight to my computer. Next minute, my computers broken. It's still getting fixed and I got sick of waiting for it so this version of this chapter here is my third rewrite from memory. It's a shame because I think the best version is saved to my dead computer, but hopefully you still like it anyway and haven't gotten too fed up with how long I've taken. I'm going on holiday to South America so the next update probably won't be until I get back next year.**

**Happy holidays everyone :)**


End file.
